Love is money
by Saito Hajime
Summary: Sanosuke va a ser vendido en una subasta, y le comprará un hombre rico... Saito y sano. Contiene escenas de violencia.
1. Chapter 1

çãçõ_ç_éáá1º capitulo

Se recostó sobre el montón de almohadas de su cama.  
Más de una vez Chou había mirado aquella cama con lujuria y pensado que Saito era la clase de hombre hecho para vivir en la antigua Grecia, en una vida llena de voluptuosidad.  
Se sentaba completamente desnudo con las piernas algo abiertas, enseñando entre ellas, su sexo bien erguido adornado por las venas gruesas y palpitantes.  
Chou apartó la mirada, intentando concentrarse en recoger la ropa sucia por el suelo.  
- señor piensa usted asistir a la cena de beneficencia mañana por la noche?  
- Mmm.. no sé Chou…- cerró un poco los ojos y echó el humo de su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al cenicero de cristal que tenia sobre la mesita de noche.  
- Yo creo que debería asistir.. después de todo seria bueno para su imagen.  
Se movió un poco, acariciando su entrepierna, cerrando bien los labios para reprimir un sospechoso gemido.  
- Me resbala lo que digan de mi esas revistas del corazón…. Esta noche llevaré mi traje negro de Hugo Boss.  
- Si señor.- Dejó la ropa en el armario.- Algo más señor?  
- Si, acércate y arrodillate. Quiero correrme en tu boca..  
El rubio se arrodilló delante de su amo y se dispuso a mamarle la gruesa polla.  
Se lamió los labios con suavidad antes de besarle el capullo y metérselo en la boca.  
- mmmm me encanta ver como mi polla entra y sale de tu deliciosa boca…  
Chou se acariciaba sobre los pantalones, disfrutando del aroma de la masculinidad, chupando una polla caliente.  
Sintió la mano del hombre cerrarse en sus cabellos, ya faltaba poco, empezaba a notar los temblores de su cuerpo, el sudor resbalándo por sus abdominales firmes, su respiración cada vez mas acelerada…  
Lamió con más ahínco, desde la punta hasta la base, jugueteando con sus testículos, metiéndoselos en la boca, simulando morderlos, arañando con suavidad la piel de sus muslos.  
Dejó que su lengua juguetona bajase aun más, probándolo todo, dentro y fuera de el. Le metió un dedo, uno solo para acariciarle esa zona tan sensible.  
Notando como apretaba el anillo de músculo en su dedo siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando la carne dura de sus muslos, dejándole cada vez con menos control. Volvió a meter el enorme mástil en su boca al mismo tiempo que Saito se corría y dejaba escapar un sonoro gemido.  
Pudo ver como Chou se tragaba toda su corrida sin rechistar.  
- mmm.. Buen chico. Qué sensuales quedan tus labios con mi jugo sobre ellos…  
Chou escondió un poco la cara, roja de vergüenza y excitación tras la pierna desnuda de Hajime.  
- Veo que también te has divertido… -El Joven se puso de pié con un gemido, no intentando ni siquiera esconder su adornada cintura.- En fin.. Prepárame un baño si? Tengo que salir.  
- Si señor- dijo con el corazón lleno de frustración. Saito le trataba como un animal asexuado, como un objeto que utilizaba a su antojo. Pero, quizás era eso lo que le hacia desearlo, desear sentir aquel cuerpo fuerte poseerlo, arrancar de el gemidos, gritos de placer… Su más intimo sabia que eso nunca pasaría pero siempre conservaría una esperanza.  
Tras el baño le ayudó a vestir su traje negro, a juego con una corbata carmín.  
- Llama al chofer, dile que bajaré en cinco minutos.  
- Ahora mismo.- se retiró. Saito se marcharía al club privado que frecuentaba y el podría quedarse allí disfrutando del placer que le fuera negado, oliendo la toalla húmeda del baño de su amo.

Aquel era un club privado como tantos otros frecuentados por gente de la alta sociedad, empresarios, gobernadores, y algunos nuevos ricos. Se situaba en una de las calles principales de Tokio, y era dirigido desde hacia tiempo por un tipo llamado Ander son.  
Pronto harían dos meses que no iba, muchas otras cosas requerían su atención. Pero por lo que veía su ausencia se había echo notar.  
- Un martíni Saito?- le preguntó uno de sus acompañantes.   
- No, antes un whiskey. — Se sentaron en unos de los asientos dispuestos por el salón poco iluminado.  
- Sabes, ahora solemos subastar todos los jueves.  
- Ah si? Que clase de cosas subastáis?- Preguntó estrechando su mirada dorada.  
- Cachorros…- comentó otro de los hombres sentado entre ellos.   
- … hn. Ahora hacéis apuestas también con perros de lucha?  
- Que desactualizado estás Saito… ajajaja — dijo con cara picara. Saito solo levantó una ceja ignorando el comentario y se tomó un trago más de su bebida.  
La música era calma y relajante, le pareció que los minutos volaban y el salón se llenó de miembros del club. Intuyó que todos estaban interesados en la subasta por las voces que se elevaban mas que las otras durante las charlas.  
Los hombres con los que estaba también charlaban pero el no solía participar en las conversaciones, a menos que le preguntasen algo directamente, así podía enterarse de todo sin gastar su latín.  
Al fin de un rato el señor Anderson apareció sobre el pequeño plató que había al fondo del salón, donde a menudo bailaban algunas mujeres, para dar inicio a la subasta. El dueño era un hombre bajito, asquerosamente flácido, que exhibía siempre sus manos llenas de anillos de oro, su pelo y bigote gris bien aparado.  
- Buenas noches caballeros, me temo que aun falta gente, pero vamos de todas maneras iniciar la subasta de hoy, porque seguramente los compradores querrán disfrutar de sus adquisiciones aun esta noche… - hizo una pequeña pausa esperando que el publico calmase las carcajadas y silbidos.- … espero que los cachorros sean de su agrado, porque no fue fácil atraparlos.  
Se hizo a un lado antes de presentar al primer ejemplar.  
Dos hombres entraron en el salón, llevando a un chico de una correa. Iba completamente desnudo salvo por unas correas que también adornaban sus muslos y brazos. Exhibía su pecho liso y moreno. Los hombres de pusieron de frente para el publico de rodillas y con un golpe le obligaron a abrir las piernas.  
El muchacho cerró los ojos y volvió el rostro amordazado. Llevaba sus manos igualmente atadas tras su espalda, estaba completamente expuesto al público.  
- caballeros, este magnifico cachorro de pelo castaño tiene una voz melodiosa… seguro que no habrá ninguno de vosotros que no esté tentado en escuchar como gime… está valorado en un modesta cuantía de 10 millones de dólares.  
El rostro duro e impasible de Saito cambió por primera vez desde que entrara en aquel club aquella noche. Aquel chico… le sonaba su cara…  
- Señores fíjense en esta piel… suave como la seda… en estos atributos… y además os aseguro de que su culo sigue tan virgen como en el día que nació…  
- 15 millones!- pujó un joven rubio en el otro extremo de la sala.  
- 15 millones… alguien da más de 15 millones? Venga, miren esta calidad… usted…  
Si, de hecho conocía al muchacho, recordó, era el mismo chico que había ayudado hacia uno meses. Un día que saliera de aquel mismo club y pusiera a buscar al chofer en la calle paralela. Aquel chico se había desmayado en sus brazos a la lluvia. Le había llevado al hospital, pero después de eso, no volviera a saber nada de el. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la vos del señor Anderson.  
- La puja va por 35 millones.. vamos a terminar… alguien puja más? 35 millones a la una… - Saito levantó el brazo y dijo en tono calmo:  
- 150 millones.- La reacción de los miembros del club fue unánime.  
- Tu estás loco? Como vas a dar 150 millones por ese chuchoo?  
- Cierra el pico.  
- El señor Hajime puja 150 millones.. 150 a la una… alguien desea superar esta cuantía? 150 millones a las dos… nadie? Adjudicado! El primer objeto de subasta pertenece ahora a la propiedad de Saito Hajime. Pase adentro para recoger su compra. En unos momentos seguiremos la subasta, gracias.

Se recostó en el asiento y terminó su whiskey.  
- No te comprendo Hajime, porque lo has hecho?- Un chiquillo con poco más que veinticinco años se le hacercó.  
- Me apeteció.- Sacó el ultimo cigarrillo del paquete.  
- Te apeteció? Yo iba a comprarlo! Era mío!- gritó como un niño mal criado.  
- Pues ahora es mío, y por una suma de dinero que tu no podrías permitirte…  
- Qué intentas decir?- El otro hombre relajadamente cómodo en el sillón de terciopelo negro, encendió su cigarrillo y dejó que el humo se escapase de forma lenta de sus labios antes de contestarle:  
- Bueno, tú estás en la ruina… Lo único que conservarás es un apellido que seguramente te abrirá algunas puertas que te deán de comer. De verdad, no sé como aun te aceptan aquí…  
- Eres despreciable! Pero me niego a perderlo, te lo compro!  
- Mmm.. y con que piensas pagarme?  
- Yo.. te doy mis acciones, todas!  
- Me das 2 de acciones de esa empresa de muertos de hambre para la que trabajas?.. porque tengo entendido que hace mucho, que ya no eres accionista mayoritario.  
- Bueno, no importa, de todas maneras saldrías ganando.  
- Jaja. Cierto. Pero contéstame a dos preguntas, porque quieres ese crió?- el joven rubio seguía delante de Saito, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Los de más hombres que los rodeaban asistían en silencio a la charla.  
- Er… esto… - Se sonrojó.- Me calienta.  
- Jajaja.- Se rió una vez más. Realmente, ese rubio tenia sentido de humor, con seguridad que no esperaba que cambiase una compra de 150 millones de dólares por 2 de acciones.  
- Y que te hace pensar que te lo voy a vender? Mi respuesta es y ha sido siempre no. Olvídalo, ese delicioso crío es mío y como le toques un solo pelo, lo pagarás con algo más que con ese ridículo 2 de acciones. Buenas noches caballeros.  
Salió sin esperar a escuchar una contestación. Era un hombre que no solía perder el tiempo con cosas sin importancia. Se alejó por un pasillo de madera que le conducía a la sala donde recogería su "compra". Allí aun podía escuchar las risas y conversaciones apagadas del local.  
- Buena compra señor Hajime, desea pagarlo ahora?  
- Claro, el único sitio donde como sin pagar antes es en los restaurantes…   
- JAJA . vale, vale, pasé para que le muestre mas de cerca su compra.- pasó más adentro donde pudo ver al chico. Estaba echado sobre una enorme almohada de terciopelo rojo, seguía desnudo y atado, aunque se había acurrucado de forma a esconder su intimidad. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo de su abrigo y firmó un talón que le entregó al dueño. Se marchó al instante disculpándose de que tenia que terminar la subasta.  
Cuando quedaron a solas, se acercó al chico y se agachó para que pudiesen verse mutuamente. Notó que sus mejillas estaban mojadas por las lágrimas, los labios hinchados por la mordaza de cuero, y un que otro moratón en la espalda. Concluyó que pegarle había sido la única forma de hacerle ceder.  
- Bueno muchacho, si prometes no morderme te sacaré la mordaza.- lo hizo al mismo tiempo que se lo decía.  
- … Qué quiere de mi? Aléjese!  
- Me temo que eso no va a pasar…  
- Aléjese u si no..  
- Jajaja o si no qué? Vas a clavarme los dientes, ahou?- Desvistió la gabardina y le cubrió con ella y sin darle tiempo a protestar le cogió en brazos.  
- No piensa desatarme?  
- Mmm… si en el coche cuando no puedas salir corriendo.  
- Claro y que le hace pensar que no saltaré en andamiento?- su mirada dorada se clavó en sus ojos castaños. El muchacho estremeció, nunca había sentido vacío en el estomago por algo tan normal como una mirada.- U quizás tan solo no podría alcanzarme si saliese corriendo? Abuelo.  
- Quieres que vuelva amordazarte?- le llevaba hacia la calle saliendo por las traseras del club. El chofer le esperaba en el coche.  
- Fred, a casa.- cerró la puerta. - Bien, enséñame las manos. Como te llamas?  
- Eso no le importa!  
- Me lo vas a decir o te invento un nombre?- el joven se acarició las manos desatadas y contestó:  
- Sanozuke.  
- Sanozuke, que?  
- No se lo demás.- gruñó.  
- Vale, fingiré que te he creído. Que edad tienes?- Sanozuke se ocupaba de desatarse los pies y cubrirse con el abrigo.  
- 19 y usted?  
- Para que quieres saberlo?  
- Y usted?  
- A mi me gusta conocer bien las cosas de mi propiedad.  
- Yo no soy de su propiedad… Hala, tiene cristales polarizados.. que chulo.- Saito escondió una sonrisa. Realmente era un crío, nadie se fijaría en una cosa tan banal como esa… o seria tan solo que el hecho de poseer todo lo que quería, le hacia olvidar disfrutar las cosas, que ahora le parecían banales?  
- Te he comprado…   
- Las personas no se compran!- se volvió a olvidar del cristal y se concentró en su cólera.- Cree que podrá disponer de mi libertad? Que podrá llevarme a donde se le antoje? Se equivoca, ningún dinero del mundo puede pagar el valor que tiene una persona! Le odio!  
- Bueno, tampoco pido que me quieras. Y dime, sabes escribir?  
- Talvez.  
- Que más sabes hacer, estás vacunado?  
- No soy un animal de circo.   
- Las personas también se vacunan ahou! — El chico se acurrucó después de la subida de tono de Saito.- Tienes hambre?- no contestó. Ante esta reacción Saito frunció el ceño.- es que no te han dado de comida en el club?  
- Y a usted que le importa?  
- Escucha mocoso,- su mano enguantada se le clavo en el cuello — a mi no me hablas en ese tono, mi nombre es Saito, y de ahora en adelante vas a respetarme y a contestarme cuando te pregunte algo, entendiste?  
- Perfectamente…- murmuró libertándose de la mano.  
- Fred…  
- Si señor?- contestó el chofer mirando por el cristal.  
- Para en algún sitio y compra algo de comer, el perro tiene hambre.

Sanozuke se terminó el bocadillo bajando del elegante coche negro que acabará de parar delante de a las escaleras de la entrada. Un Hombre que parecía un empleado abrió la puerta y recogió el abrigo y los gantes de el.  
- Dile a Chou que vaya a mi escritorio ahora.- el hombre se retiró en silencio.   
- Sanozuke, acompáñame!  
- Oye, no puedes tratar así a la gente!  
- Sígueme.  
Sano no puedo dejar de contener la respiración, no solo por el tono frío con el que le hablara, también porque se daba cuenta de que estaba en una de las mansiones más ricas de la ciudad, sino la más rica. De hecho tenia que ser un tío con mucha pasta… por lo que había pagado por el…  
El salón en el que había sido recibido era enorme como una larga galería adornada por estatuas griegas, romanas y sumerias que le miraron con sus impávidos rostros de piedra.  
El pasillo de suelo blanco que se siguió hasta el escritorio era tan brillante que podía reflejarse en el los colores vivos de los jarrones. Parecían jarrones chinos.  
La puerta se abrió a un amplio escritorio. Había dicho escritorio no? Bueno, le pareció más un museo de historia natural…  
Un acuario ocupaba toda la pared del lado derecho. Los pececillos multicolores nadaban agitados por la presencia de un tiburón y dos mantas rayas enanos. Cerró la boca, para su espanto y no parecer bobo.  
- Siéntate ahí. Ahora te presentaré a mi mayordomo, el te va a instruir y quiero que le obedezcas, quiero que aprendas, luego ya hablaremos tu y yo. Comprendes?  
- Y porque debería hacer eso?  
- Porque te lo digo yo, y lo que yo digo es la ley en esta casa.  
- Eso no te lo crees ni tu!  
- Oye mocoso, ya te he avisado! No hagas que me enfade, además no te he dado confianzas para que me hables de esa forma. Mas te vale que vigiles tus modos, ha quedado claro, no?  
- OH si… pero no esperes que vaya por ahí recogiendo tus cosas, ni haciéndote la colada, porque no soy tu esclavo!  
Saito estrechó los ojos y dio una risita. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.  
- Señor, me había llamado?  
- Si Chou, pasa.- el rubio pasó a dentro hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedó mirando confuso al joven medio desnudo sentado en el sillón.   
- Sanozuke es mi nueva mascota, la compré esta noche en una subasta…  
- Que quiere decir señor?  
- Pues que tú le vas a enseñar etiqueta, le vas a mostrar sus aposentos, ahm… y báñalo… Después puedes acostarte.  
- Como deseé.- le hizo otra reverencia.- Acompáñame. 

En la cabeza del joven hervían muchas ideas y pensamientos. Se preparó a despejar todas sus dudas en cuanto llegó a la habitación. Había contemplado de forma incrédula el respeto y la sumisión que le dirigían a aquel hombre. Y no dejaba de preguntarse el porqué.   
- Tu eres el empleado del que hablaba Saito?  
- Soy el Mayordomo, criajo. Y el no es Saito, es él señor Saito, desde ahora te dirigirás de esta forma a su señoría. Esta es tu habitación, y ahí es el baño.  
- Qué lujazo! Baño privado que apenas usaré una vez…- se sentó sobre la cama de dosel repleta de almohadas. Era una habitación amplia, con grandes ventanas, decorada a tonos de pastel. Desde el interior reconoció el jardín con bancos de mármol y la fuente que había visto cuando llegara.  
- Te piensas escapar he?- preguntó el rubio buscando una toalla.- pues deberías hacerlo.  
- Pues si, en cuanto me dejes a solas…  
- Seré franco contigo, no me gustas!- dijo Chou  
- Tu tampoco me caes bién… además dudo si habrá alguien en esta casa que me caiga bien.  
- Hay guardias afuera Sanozuke… ojalá te maten cuando escapes.   
- No harían eso…  
- Como sabes que no?  
- Ajajaja imbecil, tu AMO pago 150 millones de dólares por mi.  
- QUEEE? Tanto dinero por… por por por ti?  
- Sep… aunque no se para qué…  
- Ven al baño!- abrió la puerta sin ceremónias.- Y más te vale que le respetes!  
- Bah.. solo es un hombre.- pasó al baño y una vez más quedó deslumbrado por lo enorme y elegante que era con jacuzzi — halaaa…  
- Deja de abrir la boca como un paleto. Que pasa?   
- Que casaaa!- Chou le empujó a la bañera sin contestarle.- Pero quién demonios es ese tío?  
- El Señor Saito es un Conde.  
- Ah si, ahora que lo comentas se parece bastante al conde drácula.  
- No seas estúpido!- empezó a frotarle la espalda.- La línea de su familia, remonta a varios siglos, Eras. La Familia Saito contribuyó a la unificación de Japón, pelearon en el Bakufu y otros hechos como ese… aparte de la Familia es dueña de medio mundo. Son esos de los cuadros que mirabas en la escalera.  
- Ah si? Mmm… deberán tener mucho dinero…  
- Pues si, y muchos contactos y una buena posición en la casa real inglesa, empresas, y afines… así que me temo que no hará falta entrenarte, muy pronto el se dará cuenta de que no eres más que un pobre diablo y te mandará a sus establos a cuidar de los caballos.  
- Entrenarme? Entrenarme para que?- se puso shampoo en el pelo.  
- Aun dudas del motivo de tu compra?  
- Para arrastrarme por el suelo como tu y preguntarle que va a querer cenar?- Chou le pasó agua por el pelo y le extendió una toalla.  
- Yo no me arrastro.  
- Vale, no te arrastras…- salió de la bañera.- entonces o eres tonto, o estás enamorado del Conde drácula…  
- Pues por lo que he entendido… el te ha comprado en un antro cualquiera… para que seas su mascota… sexual  
- Quéee?  
- Siéntate ahí…- apuntó hacia un banco blanco a juego con los demás muebles del cuarto de baño. Y empezó a peinarle.- placer estúpido.. pretende usarte como esclavo sexual.  
- Auu.. bestia! — se quejó del tirón.  
- Marica… sobre la cama te dejo el pijama… mañana estaré aquí temprano. — le dio la espalda y volvió a la habitación a por el pijama. Sanozuke fue tras el.  
- Yo no te creo, eso no es cierto!  
- Ajajaja… oye, las verdades y mentiras ya las descubrirás tu solo. — se fue.  
Se dejó caer al suelo, estaba destrozado. Las lágrimas de dolor se volvieron asomar a sus ojos. No podía dejar de preguntarse porque le habían hecho esto, porque le habían raptado y vendido como un objeto. Esa noche se durmió tarde, exhausto de llorar de rabia.

Despertó cuando la clara luz del día le rozó el rostro pálido y helado.  
- Intentas coger una neumonía? Será mejor que te levantes del suelo.- el chico gruñó, había dormido desnudo en el suelo.- Levanta y ponte esto!- le tiró algo a la cabeza. Siguió arreglando la habitación y encendiendo la chimenea.  
Sano miró la ropa con desconfianza.  
- Y lo demás?  
- Demás qué?  
- Los pantalones!   
- No hay pantalones, ahora ponte eso de una vez!- Suspiró resignado y se puso las medias de lycra asta los muslos, un tanga negra de lycra y unas correas para cada brazo y cuello.  
- Parezco una puta…  
- Ya… eso es lo que eres no? No esperes que el señor se fije en ti, o te tenga en más consideración o que piense en ti como más que eso.  
- Tampoco quiero que me mire… tu lo que tienes son celos.  
- Yo? Celos? De ti? Jajajaja…  
- No sé, ya lo descubriré.  
- Cállate! Ven conmigo a la cocina para que te den de comer. Luego empezaré a enseñarte etiqueta.  
- Ya, seguro que tienes mucho que enseñarme… pero oye, si voy a ser la puta del señor, para que quiero saber etiqueta? Es que también hay que saber etiqueta para follar al señor?  
- No seas rudo! Dudo que lleguéis a tanto…  
- Porque, no lo llegó contigo?  
- Qué insinúas?  
- Bah.. nada.. que a lo mejor se aburrió de su antigua puta y por eso se compró otra.  
- De hecho hablas como una…- Le había tocado la fibra sensible. No era una puta, nunca lo había sido, tan solo era servicial. Se sonrojo, si ellos nunca se habían acostado juntos, claro que tampoco lo haría con ese mocoso! No le dijo nada más hasta llegar a la cocina.- lo primero que has de aprender es a comer.. seguro que lo haces como un cerdo!

Sano estrechó la mirada.  
- Y donde está el conde drácula?  
- El señor esta en la piscina. En unos momentos vendrá a desayunar.  
- Que bien, hace deporte he?- Chou le sirvió leche y tostadas.  
- Come despacio, sin enseñar lo que tengas en la boca, no eructes. Luego te enseñaré lo demás, porque seguro que tu cerebro no asimila muchos conocimientos a la vez! Después vete a tu cuarto y me esperas allí.- sano se lamía la mantequilla de los dedos.- tampoco puedes hacer eso, le pegó una palmada en los dedos, usa la servilleta.  
- Sisisi…  
- Mas te vale.- salió dando un empujón a una señora de uniforme azul oscuro y delantal blanco.  
- Así que tu eres el chico nuevo del que he oído hablar!  
- Y usted? Quien es?  
- Soy la cocinera, ajajaj- llevaba el pelo gris recogido.  
- Ah es un placer señora Cocinera.  
- Mi nombre es Tae, y tu como te llamas? - sano se terminaba la leche.  
- Sanozuke.  
- Sabes, me gusta tu uniforme Sanozuke!- Soltó una carcajada burlona.- Quieres un trozo de pastel?  
- Muy amable, pero no. Guárdelo para el vampiro.  
- Vampiro?- de la nevera sacó fruta y empezó a cortarlas y a colocarlas en un plato.- te refieres al señor Saito? AjAJAJ muchacho, su Señoría no es un vampiro.  
- Porque trabajas para el?  
- Porque lo haces tu?- le contestó con otra pregunta.  
- Supongo que no tengo opción…  
- Oye, el hombre no es malo, tiene sus vicios, defectos y virtudes como cualquiera, pero nos paga, y la mayoría de los que trabajamos para el somos hijos de antiguos empleados de la familia. Yo he visto crecer al Señor Saito. Por lo general no critica nuestro trabajo y se queda satisfecho con que no nos metamos en su vida y no cuestionemos sus órdenes.  
- Ya veo… a mi me parece un prepotente.  
- Mmm… Bueno es mejor que vayas hacer lo que te dijo Chou, no se vaya a enfadar, es muy susceptible.  
- Vaaale… guárdame un trozo de esa papaya para cuando pueda volver.  
- Jajaja, vale hijo.

La piscina era cubierta, como un baño romano, con estatuillas de piedra, columnas y ventanas de cristales relucientes, el suelo matizado de azul y verde lo confundían con el agua haciendo con que todo pareciese un enorme lago. Plantas que subían por las columnas.  
Saito salió del agua y allí estaba Chou esperándole con una toalla seca.  
- Todo a su gusto señor? No está muy fría el agua?- Dijo fijándose en sus pezones erizados.  
- Mmm… pues no, está mas frío afuera. Trajiste mi albornoz?  
- Si señor, está aquí. También le traje el móvil, le llamó el señor Yoshi.  
- Mi Abogado? Que quiere?...- se limpió el pelo negro.  
- Creo que hay alguien quiere discutir porcentajes de acciones con usted…  
- Quee?  
- Eso dijo.  
- Bien, hablaré con Yoshi. Si aquel cretino cree que se va a salir con la suya …  
- A quien se refiere señor?  
- A nadie. Voy a vestirme, tengo que salir. Desayunaré fuera, dile al chofer que saque la Harley Davidson del garaje.  
- Como deseé.- hizo una reverencia viéndole alejarse llamando por teléfono móvil.

Subió la escalera hacia el primer piso. Porque estaba enfadado? Porque aun no le había visto? Y que más le importaba eso? El había sido muy bueno con el llevándole al hospital aquella noche. Se acordaba de sus ojos amarillos, sus brazos fuertes rodeando su cuerpo, protegiéndole contra su pecho, el aroma que desprendía su cuello cuando le llevaba era inolvidable.  
Suspiró logrando recordar donde demonios era su habitación. Todas las puertas eran iguales, macizas y con finas cerraduras de bronce.  
Por fin decidió por una. Entró golpeándose contra algo y cayendo contra la puerta.  
- Estás bien? - escuchó una voz.  
- Huh! Si.- Se frotó la cabeza.  
- Venga, levántate, déjame ver si te has hecho algo.- Abrió los ojos recuperándose del golpe. Estaba en la habitación de Saito. "Con tantas puertas tenia que venir a parar aquí…"   
- No... no es nada. Estoy bien, lo siento, me perdí… 

Se levantó con la ayuda de una mano caliente en la que apoyarse.  
- Estás muy…  
- Muy qué? Ridículo es como me siento con esto.  
- Mmm... has dormido bien?  
- No veas...  
- Algo no estaba a tu gusto? Bueno, esta noche dormirás mejor.  
- Claro, me tomaré un sedante!  
- Me ocuparé de ser yo mismo quien te lo administre… Lo quieres por vía oral o supositorio? — El chico fue empujado hacía la puerta por unos brazos duros como el hierro. Cerró un poco los ojos cuando su cuerpo cedió contra la madera. El otro cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Con la sensación de incomodidad, llegaron también muchas otras, como la deliciosa lengua que subía por su cuello hasta apoderarse de su boca.  
Las manos de el eran rápidas y certeras a los lugares que buscaba, estremeció ante el pensamiento de que Hajime parecía muy experimente en el asunto…  
La sangre de Saito corrió demasiado rápido en sus venas. La temperatura de la habitación subió varios grados. Se sintió feroz y violentamente vivo. El deseo sexual que le atravesaba era tan intenso que llegaba a rozar el dolor.  
Casi cumplía los cuarenta. Hacía mucho que pasara la fase de la incontrolable sensualidad de la juventud.  
Se desahogaba con Chou, pero hacía tiempo que controlaba sus emociones con riendas cortas.  
No tenía intenciones de besar a sano. No, mentira. Si que tenia intenciones de besarlo. De hecho ahora se daba cuenta de sus pocas alternativas. El se había apoderado de su salud mental y despertara en el el apetito de más…   
Pensó que tarde o temprano, le hubiese besado, pero no tenía planeado rendirse inmediatamente a esa necesidad.  
Había visto la expresión espanto en sus ojos antes de bajar la boca sobre la suya. Aun así, había respondido tímidamente al beso y este hecho le dejara estupefacto.  
Lo apretó con suavidad, poniéndole con mayor firmeza junto a su cuerpo deseoso y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la parte más profunda de su cuerpo.  
Su cama… estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, con sabanas de satén. Atrajo su cintura estrecha de su pesada erección. Como seria amar aquel cuerpo? Torturarlo hasta suplicar placer…  
Le levantó lapierna izquierda sosteniéndola con su brazo que aprovechaba y le exploraba la parte más intima.  
Un gemido fue el inicio de la resistencia, los labios intentaban escaparse de los suyos, los músculos de abajo terriblemente tensos.  
- No…- dijo cuando su boca logró un poco de aire. — Suélteme! Que crees que estás haciendo?  
- No deberías usar eso.  
- Fue el idiota ese de su criado quien me dijo que tenia que ponerme esto!  
- Yo diría que Chou tiene buen gusto… aunque te está un poco apretado no?  
- Apretado?- Notó que dos llamas flameantes se encendían en sus ojos.  
- Si… ahí delante.- El chico se fijó en su propia erección y se levantó del suelo al instante.  
- UH… tengo q..que irme.

Se metió en otra habitación que tampoco era la suya. Pudo sentarse un rato en el suelo para calmar los nervios. Pensó en la maravillosa excitación que había sentido en los brazos de Saito. Su deseo violento y arrebatador. Le había dejado perturbadoramente consciente de su capacidad de pasión. Saito era un hombre en su apogeo, fuerte, de músculos lisos, hombros sólidos y pecho firme. Agitó la cabeza, tenia que callar su mente.  
Porque de pronto se dejó llevar? Por un hombre? No, lo único que pasaba era que estaba confuso, confuso y trastornado por la belleza, de toda aquella mansión.  
Se dejaba arrastrar por la lujuria de las alfombras persas y cuadros de Renoir.  
Se puso en pié y se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una habitación común… Era un salón. El suelo parecía un espejo de aguas profundas, negras y tranquilas. Allí había armarios, llenos de fragmentos de cerámica y cristales antiguos que ocupaban las extrañas esquinas del salón. meditó, Hajime era también un coleccionista de antigüedades. Sintió que había melancolía, pero también había una sensación de Futuro. Aquella casa había conocido tiempos felices y volvería a conocerlos.

Se detuvo el cuarto de vestir tocando sus labios calientes. Aun guardaba el sabor de Sanozuke en su boca. Nunca hasta entonces había probado semejante dulzura, ahora, hasta la boca de Chou le parecía algo banal. Vistió unos vaqueros con chaqueta a juego sobre una camiseta negra. El look informal era lo más adecuado para lo que iba hacer hoy: Hundir al cerdo que le estaba desafiando!   
Cogió las gafas de sol y se marchó en la moto con un único pensamiento, que aquel chico era suyo, y nadie se lo quitaría.

Dos días después.  
- Muy bien muchacho, repasémoslo.  
- No me da la gana.- Contestó Sano recostado sobre un montón de almohadas. Hacía días que Chou le daba la lata con etiqueta, corrigiéndole los modales.  
- Uf, si no te apetece hacer algo, te lo guardas para ti solo! No hace falta que nadie más se entere!  
- Pero yo quería que tu te enterases!  
- Eres un ingrato!- le gritó Chou casi tirándose de los pelos. Ya empezaban a pelearse, y no hacían ni cinco minutos que habían vuelto a la clase.- Teniendo en cuenta el dinero que pagó por ti, querrá que por lo menos sepas saludar a la gente importante como se lo merece.  
- Ya se yo saludar como se lo merecen esos peces gordos!- contestó mordiéndose una uña.  
- Ojalá te venda! Estoy pidiéndole a los Dioses qué lo haga! Eres una plaga!  
- Alimaña… - Sano le quitó importancia a los gruñidos de irritación de Chou. En su opinión el rubio tenía demasiada ansia de protagonismo, aunque combinaba con su apariencia cuidada.  
- Pues entérate, que si no lo complaces te venderá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! Tendré todo el placer en llevarte a tu nuevo amo por la correa. Créeme después que le cuente lo mal educado que eres, ese día estará más cerca!- Dio una carcajada perversa. Por fin una idea brillante le había iluminado el cerebro.  
- Hazlo, no se para que te complicas la vida!  
- De verdad no sé que habrá visto en ti…  
- Algo que no tendrás tú…- Rascó la tripa, acomodándose sobre las almohadas como si fuese un gato de ojos vivos.  
- Estoy arto de ti! Debería echarte a los leones.- Chou se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. No pensaba seguir escuchando a un criajo que no era más que una espina en su plato. Pronto, dejaría de serlo.  
- Saito no tiene leones… u si?  
- Piérdete mocoso! Le voy a contar que no quieres hacer caso de lo que te digo!  
- JAjajaja, chivato! Y estás celoso. Tu lo que quieres es al vampiro!- Chou volvió a dentro y volvió a cerrar la puerta para que no se oyese la conversación, aunque era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la casa.  
- Pues sí. Lo quiero, lo quiero para mi solo. Tu eres un crío que no sabe nada de la vida, yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para complacerlo! Já, no eres más que un chico comprado en una subasta. Ridículo!- habló bajo y en tono de amenaza. Sus ojos azules y fríos como la hoja de una katana parecían desafiarlo a un duelo peligroso.  
- Vale, me estás desafiando… déjame que te diga un par de cosas: puede que yo sea un crío, y comprado en una subasta, pero pagó por mi. Que no se te olvide que tu eres su mayordomo, mmmm y eso en que situación te deja? eres, un empleado, solo eso. Yo, soy parte de sus cosas, sus pertenencias! No se nada de la vida dices? Ajajaja bueno tampoco te cabe a ti descubrir lo que sé o no se. No te parece?  
- Me irritas!  
- Me importa un rábano! Desde ahora seremos rivales, que te vaya bien, que gane el mejor. Desaparece de mi habitación, mayordomo.- La última palabra la dijo con cierto tono de desprecio.  
No tenia muy claro en que estaría pensando cuando le dijo eso. Saito siempre había sido bueno con el, pero de ahí a ceder a acostarse con el…  
Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el querría hacerle como se le hace a las mujeres, frunció el ceño con la idea, no podría consentir que eso pasase! Pero entonces, en que habían quedado rivales el y Chou?  
Por momentos recordó sus manos, su deseo casi doloroso. La dulce saliva que probara de aquellos labios calientes hacia dos días. Se sonrojó.  
No, tenia que olvidar eso!  
Chou se fue sin decir nada más, pero su sangre hervía en sus venas. Más que nada era la amargura de ser recordado de quien era y de cual era su posición en la casa por un mocoso. Pudo alejarse de allí con el orgullo herido, levantando los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin que los demás empleados se diesen cuenta de ello. Se refugió en el jardín para meditar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Hacían largos años que Saito vivía solo, con sus criados y su enorme perro Ivi. Se sentaba sobre su cama mirando el fuego en la chimenea de su habitación.  
El enorme perro pareció completamente satisfecho con el calorcillo que le llegaba. El metal de la larga collera que usaba al cuello brillaba con los reflejos rojos.  
Saito acarició su rostro delgado.  
- Crees que estamos envejeciendo?- el perro soltó un gruñido de malo humor sin incomodarse en abrir los ojos.- menos mal, me sacaste un peso de encima.  
Ivi levantó una ceja y miró hacia la ventana olisqueando el aire.  
- Que pasa?- Saito se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de largas cortinas transparentes. No la abrió, solo se quedó mirando y literalmente babeando al ver a Sano, llegando del lago montando uno de sus caballos de pura raza árabe.  
El chico le había pedido permiso para montar hacían dos semanas. De echo no le había importado concederle ese capricho, el mismo hacía tiempo que no montaba y a los animales les haría bien salir más a menudo. Cierto que tenia a los cuidadores, pero un paseo más siempre es bienvenido.  
Se le veía deslumbrante. Como brillaba su pelo castaño al sol del atardecer, la piel dorada de su torso desnudo reflejaba como el oro. No tenia palabras para describir lo aquello que le agitaba el corazón.

- No tenia ni idea de que supiese montar… - Ivi soltó un largo suspiro y volvió a echar la cabeza sobre las patas.- Crees que debería invitarle a acompañarme algún día?- Dijo como esperando una contestación del silencioso canino.- Ya, yo también creo que le gustará.   
El chico bajó del caballo y le entregó las riendas a uno de los cuidadores. Sabía que tenía permiso para hacer todo lo que quisiese dentro del límite del buen censo. Dejó de verle cuando entró en la casa. Se alejó de la ventana, ya no hacía sentido seguir allí. Llamaron a la puerta despertándole de sus pensamientos.  
- Pase.  
- Señor soy yo. Siento molestarlo, pero quisiera saber que quiere cenar esta noche.  
- Esta noche Chou, quiero comer lo que tengas…- seguía pensando en sano. Pero Chou se sonrojó.  
- Señor…  
- Mmm si? Bueno, comeré cualquier cosa. Bajaré a la piscina y después iré al comedor. Dile a Sanozuke que quiero hablar con el.  
- De hecho señor, quería comentarle algo que…- Chou se rascó la barbilla. Ahora se lo contaría, no aguantaba más ver aquel chiquillo por la casa, y después de el viniese aquella casa, Saito nunca más había requerido sus "servicios".   
- Si? Que pasa?  
- El muchacho, es un irreverente, mal criado y no logro hacer nada con el, no me obedece ni tampoco me respeta. Siento decirle que he fallado en la misión que me ha encomendado.- su voz pausada terminó por fin. Temía que Saito le gritase, pero el nada dijo, solo le hizo señal para que se marchase.  
- Has visto Ivi, sigue tan fiero como en el primer día. Tendremos que encargarnos de eso…

Sano nadaba desnudo en la piscina, los vapores subían y se elevaban como música en el aire. La iluminación era constituida tan solo por las luces azules sumergidas en el agua. Jugueteó saboreando del agua que relajaba sus músculos y le ayudaba a pensar en la segunda parte de su plan. Como conquistar a Saito.   
Hacían dos semanas que andaba pensando en ello. Nunca más el y Chou habían tenido clases, pero tampoco nunca más había podido estar a solas con Saito. Tae, la cocinera le había dicho que al Amo le gustaba montar a caballo, así que todas las tardes se destrozaba el trasero esperando que, algún día, casualmente fuesen a montar juntos y entonces podría seducirlo. Pero, no había tenido suerte, Saito no salía a montar mucho últimamente.  
No sabía si Chou ya había logrado algo, pero si el aun seguía viviendo allí es que la respuesta seria negativa. Se rió solo, poniendo la cabeza bajó la concha de piedra blanca que echaba el agua a la piscina. Pensó que debería ser más activo en la casa, ir a la biblioteca y buscar algún libro interesante, u hacer algo en ese gimnasio de tatami, por lo menos estaría ocupado y no pensaría tanto en seducirlo. Relajó su cuerpo dejándolo flotando mientras se deleitaba mirando el techo pintado con los reflejos azules del agua. Y cuando lo seducidse que haría?  
- Está buena el agua?- Se levantó en seguida. Saito estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de capa azul que adornaba la habitación. Parecía que estaba allí hacía mucho tiempo.  
- Pues si… si señor.- Se acordó de lo que Chou le había dicho, "la falta de cortesía es el camino mas rápido para que vuelvas a la calle", de momento le interesaba ser cortes. Por entre las sombras se fijó en que el sonreía. Nadó hacía la escalera.- Yo ya estaba de salida.  
- Si? Vas a dejarme solo? Puedes quedarte, no me incomoda.  
- Lo siento, ni siquiera le pedí permiso para nadar en su piscina…  
- Ajajaja, es verdad…- Lo empujó y se tiró al agua con el.- Creo que vas a tener que disculparte…  
Sano se limpió la cara con la mano. Saito no parecía enfadado, por el contrario, parecía satisfecho de que el estuviese allí con el. Bueno era la ocasión por la que tanto había esperado. Chou se iba arrepentir de desafiarlo!  
- Lo siento señor.- Bajó la mirada para descubrir que estaba desnudo, completamente en pelotas, y Saito estaba allí justo delante de el, con un cuerpo apetecible… Se sonrojó con el pensamiento.  
- Sabes que mis disculpas tienen un precio jovencito…- sin más palabras su mano se cerró sobre su musculoso brazo.  
- Muy Bien, estoy dispuesto a pagar su precio.- La boca de Saito se posó sobre su cuello- Aunque me sumerjas en las oscuras tinieblas para siempre…  
- Que quieres decir con eso?- los ojos amarillos se clavaron el los suyos sin piedad, y la misma sensación de vértigo le hizo temblar, por suerte el agua le mantuvo a tono.   
- Sus ojos… Su boca, son un pecado por el que pagaré.- Se arrimó más al conde que sonrió. — Bésame.   
- Si? De pronto me deseas?— Con su mano investigó abajo. Sano se sonrojó y se apartó.  
- Yo…  
- Si?- contemplo con placer la confusión y la inquietud reflejada en su rostro teñido de rojo.  
La realidad de su situación implicaba pasar a la acción y eso había intentado pero la cosa no estaba funcionando.  
- Será mejor qué me marché. — apretó los labios con fuerza.  
Sin darle tiempo a nada más que un gemido de sorpresa Saito lo empujó hacía uno de los pilares de piedra y juntó sus bocas. Sano estuvo cierto de que nunca olvidaría la expresión de su rostro en aquel momento. Lo había visto transbordando de pasión, sus ojos eran dos llamas de deseo ardiente. Fue como si su boca se deshiciese en miel. Su lengua estaba caliente, suave y húmeda explorando su boca sin pudor. Reconocía aquel sabor desde que lo besara en su habitación. Saito aprovechó la frágil aceptación del chico para comenzar a explorar también el cuerpo trémulo bajo sus caricias. Rompió el beso buscando aire, pero eso fue solo un segundo porque su boca volvió atacarle con ganas recuperadas.  
- Quiero tenerte…- Un escalofrío recorrió su piel con el susurro insinuante. Llegaba el momento que tanto temía, Saito le estaba reclamando placer.  
- No… yo no quiero…- intentó apartarse pero estaba preso entre sus garras y la pared.  
- Sí, sí quieres! Mira como lo pide tu cuerpo!- Una vez más Sano creyó que podía esconder su excitación, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cerca. Tan cerca que fue consciente de la pesada erección de el contra su cintura.  
Estremeció intentando imaginar a donde conduciría la línea de vello suave que bajaba de su ombligo y se escondía en el bañador. Suspiró intentando reincorporarse. Su mente y su corazón estaban divididos en honor, orgullo, amor y odio.   
Honor, que tenia por ser hombre y su masculinidad. Orgullo, quería aceptar lo que le pidiese para poder seducirle y mostrar a Chou que era mejor que el. Amor… odio…

- No, no puedo, déjame…  
- No querías que te besase? Pues yo quiero más que un beso Sanozuke! No creas que me vas a escapar. Esta vez no.- Respondió, su tono era como una hoja afilada reflejada en su mirada dorada.  
- No me hagas esto Saito. No estoy preparado!  
- AJAJAJA, yo te prepararé.- se acercó a su oído y murmuró.- Si lo que tienes es miedo, tranquilízate. No te haré daño…  
Estremeció de placer y rabia. "Es imposible que un hombre ame otro… No, yo no lo amo. Yo solo lo hago por orgullo! O no será que tan solo utilizo esta apuesta para engañarme?"  
Saito le llevó en brazos hasta las escaleras de piedra.  
Sin esperar ninguna oposición se inclina hacía el joven echado y alcanza uno de sus pezones, y sin aviso lo muerde para después volver acariciar con la lengua el pequeño trocito de piel arrugada y sostenerlo entre los labios.  
Sano gimió olvidándose de todas sus dudas. Abrió los ojos pero no veía nada, solo sentía el placer recorrer todo su cuerpo, un placer que tenia origen en la boca que chapaba con lentitud su pezón, y las manos de Saito que parecían dejar un rastro de fuego en su cuerpo.  
Su boca bajó por su abdomen besando y lamiendo cada nuevo trozo de piel erizada por la respiración pesada. Sano soltaba y prendía su propia respiración, inspirando lentamente cada vez que los labios se alejaban de su piel.   
- No… así no…- gimió.  
- Eres precioso.- Sano mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió la mano de Hajime acariciar su sexo duro. Levantó un poco las caderas, rozando la punta de su pene en el abdomen de Saito.  
- Vamos fuera… por favor.  
- Porque aquí no?  
- Aquí…- se sonrojó.- me entrará el agua… por favor…  
Saito sonrió y lo cogió en brazos hasta uno de los sofás. Arrimó su frente a la de Sano, mirando borracho hacia aquellos ojos castaños. Sano no dijo nada solo mordió el labio otra vez un poco avergonzado y excitado.  
- Me provocas… - Bajó el bañador conteniendo la poca paciencia que le restaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba aquello.  
- Ahh…- Gimió Sano. Sentía la punta del mástil rozándose entre sus nalgas.  
Aprovechándose de eso, Saito le toma sus labios abiertos explorando con la lengua cada textura, cada trozo, toda la humedad y todo el calor de la boca de Sano. Las piernas abiertas del chico presionan su cintura. Reprimiendo los gemidos de placer por sentir una mano caliente jugueteando con su sexo y bañando su entrada con algunas gotas de su jugo.  
Las ganas de entrar en el chico crecían con dolor. Sujeta la mano del y la mete en la boca chapándole el dedo indicador, después la lleva hacía bajo, hacía su propio sexo. Cerrando su mano sobre la de Sano inicia un movimiento lento.  
- Así hazlo así…- Cuando la mano ya se movía sola le irguió un poco la cintura y se posiciona con la punta tocando la entrada al mismo ritmo con que se movía la mano.  
Presiona su pecho contra el de el cerrando los ojos por milésimos de segundo antes de penetrarle. Lo hace rápido y con ganas. Sano suelta un grito de desesperación mientras abre los ojos y le araña con fuerza la espalda, intentando soportar el dolor.  
Saito se detiene un poco consciente de su brutalidad y ve como el chico esconde la cara con su brazo.  
- Quiero verte la cara…- le tiró del puño para destaparle el rostro.  
- Pero yo no quiero que me la veas!  
- Te he hecho daño?- ningún sonido vino de sus labios. Salió de el con cuidado. No quería ser protagonista de una violación. Lo había comprado si, pero no quería hacerlo de esta forma. Lo quería con su consentimiento, lo quería como a un igual, no como a un esclavo sexual. — Sano…  
Tocó su entrada dolorida, baja por su cuerpo y se inclina tomando en su boca el miembro del moreno aun duro y caliente chapándolo con ganas.  
Sano se levanta un poco sobre sus codos, para ver como reaparece su miembro de dentro de su boca. El dolor que había sentido empieza a ser substituido por placer. Todo su cuerpo tiembla hirviendo de excitación. Ve los labios de Saito cada vez mas rojos y húmedos de la saliva que escurría. Su cabeza se movía con un ritmo lento. Sano vuelve la cabeza hacía atrás con intensidad y grita cuando siente los dientes de Saito recorriendo su pene hasta la punta, donde volvieron hasta su glande para dar una suave mordida, lo que hizo con que el joven irguiese las caderas intentando contener el orgasmo.  
Abre la boca y suelta un largo suspiro cuando siente los dedos de Saito juguetear con la entrada de su ano. Cuando el mete un dedo dentro, percibe que esta tremiendo, que su cuerpo acompaña un movimiento de tensión y relajamiento rítmico.  
Después de un tiempo Saito sube de nuevo su cintura.  
- Intentémoslo de nuevo, si?  
- Sí, házmelo despacio.- Su rostro rosado, labios abiertos rojos y húmedos, ojos brillantes que además de sensuales le sonreían.  
Abrió más las piernas dejándose penetrar con lentitud por Saito.  
- Relájate, lo haré despacio ahora.- sintió la glande dura forzando su pequeña entrada arrugada. Saito aprieta su cintura contra la del chico.  
- Ahh… - Saito empieza a moverse con suavidad al principio, pero el ritmo fue aumentando conforme aumentaban los gemidos de sano que cruzó las piernas pujándole hacía su mismo cuerpo con delirio.  
El Joven pasó a gemir más cuando una de las manos de Hajime rodeó su erección para empezar a masturbarla.  
- Es esto lo que quieres?...  
- Si… hmm…- tembló por la voz insinuante en su oído.   
Saito le sopló en pezón y dejó de moverse.   
- Pidemelo. Pideme que siga.- Saito parecía determinado en conseguir ahora la total sumisión de su mascota.  
Sano forzó el cuerpo hacía el, en un pedido silencioso.  
- No, no pienso seguir mientras no me lo digas.  
- Saito… Sigue, por favor. Te.. necesito ahora.- su cara parecía a punto de reventar de vergüenza, pero era verdad que lo necesitaba. Se había olvidado de toda la racionalidad y ya solo su cuerpo hablaba.  
El dio un beso en sus labios antes de volver a mover su cuerpo con suavidad contra el de Sano. La sensación deliciosa de estar dentro de el aumentó mil veces  
- Oh… Saitoo!- sonrió al escuchar su amante contorcerse bajo suyo murmurando palabras y gemidos incomprendidos. Aumentó el paso haciendo con que toda su erección entrase de una so vez en el.- Estoy casi… más, un poco más… mmm.  
La mano que le envolvía, le estaba enloqueciendo, le anulaba todo el pensamiento que pudiese intentar tener. Unos momentos más y sintió como llegaba su clímax, acompañado del orgasmo de Saito, que lo llenó por dentro de una forma que nunca pensó ser tan deliciosa.  
Lo vió arrastrar los dedos lentamente por la mancha de semen sobre su abdomen y se lo metió en la boca con un pequeño gemido. El hombre escondió su rostro en su cuello apoyando todo su peso en los brazos que lo rodeaban.  
- Delicioso… eres delicioso. — Le susurró al oído antes de soltar un largo suspiro.  
- Ya… creo que debería irme.- Empezó a moverse. Aquello ya había durado demasiado tiempo.  
- No. Quédate! —Volvió aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.- Nademos un poco y vayamos a cenar. Que te parece?  
- Cenar, contigo?  
- JAJAJA.. si, porque no?  
- Porque no…  
- Quiero volver a tenerte esta noche…  
En ese momento y sin que los amantes se diesen cuenta, chou entró en la piscina. Se quedó varios momentos tratando de recuperarse, mientras se quedaba mirando con la vista turbia por los lagrimones que le resbalaban por su mejilla blanca. Sentía enfado, frustración, era deseo de ser el, el que se encontraba gimiendo como un animal herido bajo su amo. Lo daría todo por ocupar el lugar que le había arrebatado aquel bastardo.  
Decidió que no se quedaría allí, mirando más como se amaban, se marcharia a pensar en algo que le ayudase a superar, la perdida que sano le causara.  
Decidiria que el lo pagaria caro…

Subieron juntos a vestirse. Se despidieron con un beso, del que Sano una vez más no pudo escapar.  
Se cerró en el vestidor, revestido de madera y una enorme alfombra de lana a cuadros.  
- Dios mío que he hecho? — Se dio cuenta que la imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era totalmente la de un chico. Su cuerpo empezaba a parecerse al de un hombre, pensó. Sus líneas eran cada día más marcadas y aunque no tenia pelos en el pecho, hacía mucho que ya le habían salido en otras zonas. Mientras se vestía notó también que su corazón flaqueaba. No quería utilizar a Saito en una apuesta. Sus padres le habían dado una educación en la que aprovecharse de los demás era algo feo.  
Acabó de vestirse y bajó a cenar consciente de que no pensaría más que estaba engañando a Saito, a final de cuentas el le había comprado…  
- Buenas noches, tienes hambre?- Saito bajó las escaleras justo detrás suyo.- Ignoraba que la ropa te favorecía tanto…  
- jeje…- Se sonrojó. Ahora que lo mencionaba, el siempre andaba medio desnudo por la casa. Incluso la noche en que se habían conocido y el se desmayara en sus brazos, estaba lloviendo y Hajime había tenido que sacarle la ropa para calentarle el cuerpo hasta que llegasen al hospital. No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido, pero tenia aun el recuerdo de sus manos recorriéndole la piel, tal y como había hecho también esta noche en la piscina.  
Pasaron al comedor, que Sano nunca usaba, tan solo Saito comía ahí.   
Era una sala enorme, como todas las demás. Con cortinas en seda natural, forradas con algodón color beige. Por primera vez se sentó a la mesa de madera negra, en sillas tapizadas de damasco.  
Se fijó detalladamente en la vajilla, le parecía cristal, pero no quiso preguntar para no parecer burdo.  
- Creo que deberíamos comer juntos más a menudo, aunque me parece que no estás muy cómodo, no?  
- Er… es que…   
- Si?- Chou apareció con la cena.  
- Señor que hace el aquí?- Se acercó con el carrito de servir.  
- Me parece que puedo elegir las personas con quien deseo cenar, a ti no Chou?  
- Si, si señor.- respondió rápidamente. "a mi nunca me ha invitado a cenar…" pensó retirando del carrito el pan.  
- Bien, pues… que decías Sanozuke?- El chico seguía mirando con detenimiento a Chou. Los servia con mala cara. Sano había pasado muchas tardes en compañía del mayordomo, las suficientes para darse cuenta de que estaba enfadado. Quizás fuese una buena señal! Significaba que iba ganando. Sonrió. — Estas feliz?  
- Humm? Qué? Ah si, si!  
- Cuando termines puedes retirarte Chou.  
Siguieron en silencio hasta que después de unos momentos el criado se marchó.  
- Te gusta vivir aquí?- Le servio vino tinto.  
- Si, todos son muy simpáticos…  
- Ya.  
- Pero sabes, me da miedo tocarlo todo, es... como si de un momento a otro rompiese una de estas piezas de cristal y me despertase del sueño.  
- Bueno, no importa que la rompas, hay más. Y no creo que puedas despertar… Mientras yo viva, esta será tu casa, eres mío…- Sano tragó saliva y contestó.   
- Las personas no son de nadie. Ya te lo dije.  
- Aun no has cambiado de opinión?-  
- Nunca lo haré.  
- Por lo menos, estás menos salvaje… habrán sido las clases con Chou?  
- JAJAJA… no creo.  
- Ya, ni yo.- Bebió un poco de vino y le miró a los ojos.- Lo que creo, es que te has enamorado de mi, tu no?

Caminó de un lado a otro. "Saito se ha enamorado del mocoso… mi vida será un infierno mientras el esté aquí…"  
Terminó su paseata y se sentó juntó a la fuente que estaba en el medió de las escaleras que acceden a las traseras de la casa.  
"No! Para Sano solo hay una salida. Tengo que matarlo. Es la única forma de que Hajime vuelva a ser mío." La noche estaba clara y soplaba un viento frío, pero el pareció no darse cuenta, estaba ardiendo en odio.  
"Matarlo durante el sueño es demasiado obvio… Tengo que envenenarle. No será difícil envenenar su comida!" Tendría que planearlo todo con mucho cuidado, no quería que al final fuese su delicioso amo quien se comiese la comida del perro. Cuando se deshiciese del, todo volvería a ser como antes.

- Creo que sin ti, mi vida no podrá volver a ser como antes…- Le empujó hacía la habitación sin perder la oportunidad de morderle la oreja.  
- Que cosas dices…  
- Duerme conmigo esta noche… No me gusta dormir solo…  
- Tienes a Ivi…- Murmuró fijándose en el perro que aun seguía tendido junto a la chimenea. El cuarto era precioso, no había tenido tiempo de admirarlo la última vez que entrara…  
Tenía una cama de dosel en madera negra tallada vestida con terciopelo rojo. Las mesitas de noche de líneas antiguas restauradas y la banqueta a los pies de la cama tapizada a juego con la colcha de la cama de color arena.  
- Ah… aun estás ahí? Ivi, fuera…- El perro levantó una ceja y le ignoró.  
- Pobrecito… - acarició su suave pelo negro desde su enorme cabeza hasta la cola. — Me parece que no quiere irse de aquí… Le gusta el calentito.  
No se sorprendió cuando Saito apagó la luz. La habitación se quedó iluminada por el fuego y los rayos de la luna que traspasaban la ventana. Sintió que unos brazos le pujaban hacía la cama.  
- En la mesa, no me has contestado…  
- Ah .. a que?  
- A una cosa…- susurraba a su oído, aquella voz tan masculina le producía un cosquilleo que se transformaba en un placentero escalofrío subiéndole por la espina.  
- Que, que cosa?  
- Te has enamorado de mi?  
- Deseas que esté enamorado de ti?- Las manos que habían vuelto acariciarle el pecho se detuvieron.  
- Claro, es lo que más deseo.  
- Porque? Porque lo deseas? Porque sabes que no pasará? Porque deseas vivir una vida en la que solo poseer mi cuerpo no es suficiente? Porque? Para darte cuenta de que tu dinero no compra amor… - Sano le murmuró también. Palabras dichas con dolor. Porque destrozarle el corazón si el mismo estaba sufriendo con dichas palabras. Esta vez se preguntó a si mismo: Porque? Porque no admitir que le amaba. Cuanto más tiempo estaba pasando junto a ese hombre más se estaba dando cuenta de lo inevitable. Se estaba enamorando.  
- Entonces…  
- Por favor,- toco con sus dedos en la punta sus labios- no hablemos de esto. Todo, estaba tan bueno… Si después de esto todo va a cambiar, si me vas a tomar como tu mascota para hacer lo que te plazca, déjame solo que guarde esta noche de recuerdo.  
- No, nada va a cambiar, no te forzaré a nada… si no quieres acostarte conmigo, márchate!  
- Saito… yo no quiero marcharme, pero no me pidas más de lo que te pueda dar ahora… sigo creyendo que no deberíamos haber hablado de esto. Es que no entiendo, porque te has enamorado de mi… hay tantos hombres, ricos, de tu posición social, hombres cultos, hombres que te desearían… porque yo?  
- Porque eres distinto. No te derrites en cortesías cerca de mi, no eres falso, eres directo eres guapo, lo eres todo Sanozuke.  
- Ya… qué? Quieres follar o me acuesto?  
- Uf… eres un cerdo sin la mínima noción de la conveniencia.  
- Bueno…- sonrió.- quieres que te cuente un secreto?  
- A ver, dilo.  
Se acercó a su oreja.  
- Me has robado la virginidad…  
- Qué?  
Y le había encantado.  
El aire pareció condensarse. Por momentos fue así, el lobo mirando su rostro y el respirando con más ardor sintiendo su mano en su cuello, su nuca, en una caricia muy sensual haciéndole cerrar los ojos ya excitado.  
Sin pensar en nada más las manos del chico subirán por los músculos de los brazos de el para deshacerse de la camisa y enterrar las manos en su espalda que redescubría con placer.  
Los labios de Saito bajaron por su cuello y por la piel expuesta por la camisa abierta. Gimió loco por sentir su lengua en su boca, petición que Saito no tardó en complacer abrazando y acercando más aquel cuerpo contra el suyo. Eso fue solo un momento, en un instante Saito sujetó su pelo para poder devorar su cuello con besos húmedos y calientes. Sano se deshizo de sus camisas con manos hábiles mientras el aprovechaba para clavarle los dientes en la curva de su cuello.  
- Ahhh… saitoo  
- hagámoslo bien esta vez!- Se recostaron en la cama.  
- Creía que lo habíamos hecho bien en la piscina…  
- Ya me entiendes, quiero hacértelo despacio, y saborearte por entero.- le lamió la oreja.  
Se derritió con esa respiración en su oreja seguida por la lengua por los dientes… gimió ansioso, sintiendo su cuerpo ser explorado, por unas manos suaves sobre sus costillas, su vientre, sintiendo sus músculos acariciando sus pezones asta ponerlos muy duros.  
Saito se detuvo un rato para mirar en los profundos ojos castaños de su amante, en su cuerpo joven vibrante, sus labios rojos y hinchados que volvió a tomar con mas deseo. Metió su mano dentro de los pantalones en los que ya no cabía más jugueteando con la carne dura de sus nalgas para despacio adentrar sus dedos en la raja, hasta alcanzar el apretado agujerito.   
El chico se contrae, mientras el hombre sigue chupando su cuello, y los dedos cada vez más curiosos metiéndose entre esas dos montañas de carne acariciando, frotando metiendo un poco el dedo, frotando con perversa lentitud.  
Extrayendo una mirada enamorada de sano permite que el le saque sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos.  
No supo como pero se dio cuenta de que el tampoco ya llevaba sus pantalones. Estaba echado sobre el cuerpo sentado de Saito que sujetaba con firmeza su sexo y lo movía. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás exponiéndole el cuello, que no dudó en volver a oler, lamer y dar una mordida. El chico se retorció descubriendo que sus manos estaban sujetas sobre su cabeza.  
Gimió, su boca no olvidaba un trozo de su piel. Abrió la boca en un gemido inaudible cuando le cogió de repente un pezón, chupándolo con pasión y después mordiendolo con el hambre de un lobo, y lamerlo con cariño.  
- Saito… - la mano que jugueteaba con su sexo le abrió las piernas para volver acariciar el agujero, relajarlo, prepararlo… haciendo al crío lloriquear de desesperación.- Saitoo…  
- Sabes que me gustaría?...- le susurró.- Hazlo, y te complaceré …  
Le soltó las manos para que pudiese levantarse. Sano se sonrojó mirando la erección de Saito.  
Bajó para hacer lo que Saito estaba loco por sentir, su boca probando su piel, por abajo, por los lados, prácticamente mamando la leche que escurría de el. Sano podía sentir las reacciones de él, acariciando sus cabellos. Temblaba y gemía, cosa que le dio una sensación de poder alucinante. Como era fácil hacerle perder él control…  
Entonces empezó a chupar más enérgicamente casi con furia, acelerando el ritmo, dispuesto a tragar aquella polla hasta el final.  
Fue arrancado de allí y puesto a cuatro patas sobre la cama.  
- Se terminó el juego…- Se rozó un poco por la entrada jugosa dejándole disfrutar un poco más con la expectativa… se posicionó en el agujerito y presionó hacia dentro. Un poco, y un poco más y entonces se enterró por completo.  
Los brazos de sano perdieron su fuerza y no pudieron más sujetar su cuerpo derribándole sobre la cama mordiendo las sábanas al sentir a su amante tan fondo, la mezcla de placer y dolor era indescriptible.  
Saito controlaba los movimientos sujetando sus caderas entre sus muslos concentrándose en meterle más.   
Los gemidos de Sano fueron en aumento mezclándose con el delicioso sonido de sus caderas batiendo contra sus nalgas.  
- Ahh saitooo…- Sano era una visión de lo más excitante, rendido al placer, de mejillas rojas, la saliva escurriendo de sus labios abiertos y aún hinchados por los besos violentos.   
Ahora los movimientos de Saito hacia dentro de su amante eran cada vez más fáciles, preocupándose a la vez de acariciarle el sexo a punto de correrse.  
Sus gemidos seguian cada vez más fuertes y urgentes cerrando las manos en las sábanas ahora manchadas con su saliva y al final con su corrida cuando la mano larga de Saito apretó con ganas su pene, masturbándole mientras él cerraba los ojos consciente de que no podría aguantar tanto placer sin terminar.  
Saito terminó dentro se sano, llenándole por completo y viendo su corrida resbalar por su polla que aún se metía bien en el fondo del cuerpo del joven, percibiendo los aprentones al principio fuertes y lentamente cada vez más suaves que el ano daba alrededor de su pene.  
Su miembro resbaló de su interior en su propio semen dejando la habitación con un penetrante olor a sexo.

Había nacido el sol cuando sano se despertó, solo en la cama. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue del calor. Se desperezó y empezó a darse cuenta también de otras sensaciones. Se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba particularmente dolorido y muy sensible aquella mañana… tan solo el rozar de las sábanas le había erizado los pezones. Además de las marcas de unos chupetones, tenía los labios más rosados que de costumbre, también podía sentir cada mordida, cada lugar donde Saito había puesto las manos.  
El hombre empezaba a revelarse como un amante muy atento y eso no dejaba de gustarle.  
Se bañó en el inmenso cuarto de baño de su amo. Un sitio amplio, con suelo de madera, un jacuzzi al fondo y en la pared una pintura de un paisaje que no solo adornaba sinó que también sugería una maravillosa paz.  
- Sanozuke?  
- Cho.. Chou! Que haces aquí?- se cubrió con la toalla.  
- La cuestión es, que haces TÚ aquí?   
- Pues, me baño…  
- Deberías bañarte en tus aposentos! — Dijo el mayordomo abriendo la ventana.  
- Estas celoso?  
- De ti? Ajajaja, mocoso, nunca tendría celos del perro de mi patrón! Ahora, muévete, vete a tu habitación antes de que me enfade…  
- Y por qué debería hacerlo?  
- Porque el mayordomo sigo siendo yo, y el perro sigues siendo tú, así que lárgate chucho!  
No tuvo más remedio que retirarse y terminar de vestirse en su habitación.  
Chou se sentó en la cama pensando que le esperaba la normal rutina de todos los días. Ordenarlo todo, esperar a saito… Recogió lo que reconoció ser como sus calzoncillos y los miró con picardía sin evitar olerlos, besarlos y rozarlos por su cara colorada.  
Los calzoncillos le devolvían un olor fuerte y masculino, el olor tan característico de Saito. Se dio cuenta de que estaba tan hambriento como una hembra en celo.  
Sus manos temblaron de excitación. Lo que daría por tener aquella boca en su cuerpo, aquella mirada desudándole todos los secretos… aquel cuerpo encajado en el suyo gimiendo de placer.  
Se acordó una vez más del objeto de su venganza, el crío que le había robado y destruido todos sus sueños. Había logrado en semanas lo que él no había conseguido en años de servilismo. Pero eso se acabaría muy pronto…   
Se acarició la polla dura por encima de los pantalones negros de uniforme y luego sin pensar en nada más los abrió y la saco afuera y empezó a masturbarse sobre la cama que deseaba compartir con su amo.  
Sonrió imaginando que él le acariciaba la piel con los labios, le rozaba el rostro por el pecho, lamiendo un pezón. Lo buscó por debajo de la camisa blanca y lo apretó imaginando los dientes y la boca de su amante.  
Bajó los calzoncillos y abrió las piernas acariciando sus testículos como le gustaría que él hiciese. Mojó dos de sus dedos y los introdujo despacio en el ano relajado. Deseaba tener a Saito así, allí, mordiéndole los labios, desgarrándole la piel, frotando sus cuerpos, sus sexos, haciéndole sufrir, gemir, gritar por más, por ser tocado, por ser follado…  
Sentía cada vez más cerca el final y intentó hacerlo durar, pero la imagen de su amor corriéndose, como lo hacía a menudo en su boca, le hizo alcanzar el clímax mordiendo su labio para no gritar. De su boca escurría sangre al igual que su pene escurría semen.  
- Por qué… me torturas así…- murmuró con voz ronca estrangulando un lloriqueo por el vacío que aumentaba cada vez más en el interior de su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

- Tae has visto a Saito?  
- No señor...- La mujer ordenaba los vasos recién lavados en el mueble de madera oscura de la cocina.- Además, me parece que éste no es su sitio.  
- Uh? Por qué dices eso? Oye y por qué me hablas así?  
- Jajajaj. Bueno, me ha contado un pajarito que muy pronto te vas a convertir en mi segundo patrón!  
Dejó los vasos y se sentó en uno de los taburetes delante del chico.  
- Qué? Qué quieres decir? Si yo soy menos que el jardinero en esta casa!  
- Mmm eso no es cierto. Pronto serás más que Chou…- Sano levantó una ceja.  
- A ver, tú has tomado algo?- le puso la mano en la frente para comprobar la temperatura.  
- AJAJJAJ. Tú has dormido con el Jefe, verdad?- se dio cuenta por los colores que subían en la cara del chico que sí era verdad.  
- Er.. yo… por eso dices que voy a ser tu patrón? Ajajaj No creo, Tae. Después de todo, y por mucha vergüenza que me dé admitirlo, yo sólo soy la puta de saito.  
- Ya… - ella se apoyó en sus codos.- Pero con cena incluida y dos en una noche? Al señor se le va a parar el corazón… no está acostumbrado a tanta agitación.. ajajaja. Y encima tuviste derecho a quedarte en su habitación. Eso no lo hace una puta. Lo hace un amante...- Sano tuvo la sensación de que su cara reventaría de vergüenza en cualquier momento.  
- Tú cómo sabes todo eso?  
- Me lo contó un pajarito, ya te lo dije…   
- Si? Un pajarito rubio?  
- Mmm, pues sí. Chou estuvo aquí lamentándose ayer por la tarde y también por la noche, cuando os sirvió la cena. Estaba furioso por tener que servirte con el mismo decoro con el que tiene con el patrón. Dijo que el Señor había perdido el juicio por las actitudes y las molestias que se toma contigo…  
- Y tu, piensas lo mismo?- la interrumpió Sano tomado por la curiosidad.  
- Noo, qué va! Yo creo que eres una buena influencia en él!  
- Si?  
- Si. Hoy se le veía muy feliz por la mañana. Hacia tiempo que no veía al Señor tan contento. Es obvio que esté contento…  
- Lo es?  
- Claro, él te desea desde que te vio por primera vez, y por fin ayer ha tenido lo que deseaba. Pero hay de admitir que durante todo este tiempo se ha comportado como un caballero. El señor es muy noble.  
- Es cierto…- Murmuró pensando que a final de cuentas, Saito era un hombre muy rico, podría haberle poseído en el primer día, pero en lugar de eso, había disfrutado mirándole tan solo, sin ser protagonista de un estupro.  
- Jajaja es noble y selectivo con los hombres que lleva a su cama.  
- Hombres? Mmm Tae, saito sólo se acuesta con hombres?  
- Pues… a ver, yo soy cocinera en esta casa desde antes de que él naciera, y de eso ya hacen 35 años… Y durante todo este tiempo, sólo le vi con una mujer. Ella era la hija de un diplomático amigo de su padre, pero no creo que fuesen novios, ni tampoco creo que se hayan acostando nunca. Pero antes de que tu vinieses aquí, era Chou quien…  
- … quién qué?- la mujer se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle algo que le dejó muy colorado, aunque no sorprendido… bueno si!- Sii? Le hacía eso?  
- Si. — Dio una risita perversa.  
- Entonces eran amantes!  
- Noo que va! Chou siempre se lamenta porque el señor nunca lo tomó. Ajajaj. La verdad chico, yo no sé con quien se acuesta… pero segura estoy de que le gustan más los hombres, y 100 segura de que le gustas tú.  
- Yoo?  
- Si, tú. Por qué? Tú no sientes lo mismo por él?  
- No sé yo…- apartó la mirada hacia sus manos.  
- Yo diría que sí le quieres… por la forma como le miras… ajajaja- se levantó del taburete y volvió al trabajo.  
Sano tenía los ojos ardiendo. Se levantó en silencio, y se fue al jardín. Necesitaba poner la cabeza en orden.  
El día estaba calmo y el cielo limpio de nubes, no se sentía ni una pizca de brisa en el aire. A lo lejos la figura curtida del jardinero cortando los ramos viejos de las magnolias.  
Se sentó en las traseras de la casa, en un banco de mármol blanco bajo un roble.  
Algunas de las palabras de Tae le añadieron más dudas a su cerebro. Ella había dicho que Chou estaba enamorado de Saito… bueno, por su comportamiento no era difícil de que todo el mundo en la casa se hubiese enterado. Seguro que el mismo Saito ya se había dado cuenta, aunque no parecía importarle. El hombre parecía muy listo y culto, porque ignoraría el amor de otra persona?  
Y Chou… le estaba quedando claro porqué le odiaba tanto: se sentía amenazado por su llegada a la casa… aunque, pensó, no tenia claro el porqué. Si no había hecho nada para merecer esa enemistad. Si quería echarle la culpa a alguien de su situación tendría que ser a Saito. Él le trajo contra su voluntad de esa subasta, le había encerrado en aquel palacio! Nadie tenía el derecho de culparle ahora por estar enamorándose de su dueño! Enamorándose… su corazón pareció detenerse durante un segundo para volver a bombear con más fuerza al segundo siguiente. Por qué estaba tan preocupado por los sentimientos de Chou? Porque también se sentía amenazado por él, ahora que sabía lo que pasaba en la casa antes de que hubiese llegado? No estaría dejando que el tema de la apuesta se volviese algo personal, no? Pues no, era demasiado tarde… ya era algo personal! Había perdido su virginidad, había perdido la cabeza y muy pronto perdería la moral!  
- Sanozuke, qué haces ahí plantado?  
-Ya has vuelto?- cuando se acercó, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre el banco.  
-si, era un asunto rápido. Veo que tú te acabas de despertar… has dormido bien?  
- Muy bien.  
- Te encuentro raro, pasa algo chico?  
- No, no es nada…- Saito frunció el ceño. Seria posible que toda la magia de la noche pasada se hubiese disipado? Ya nada quedaba de la expresión de felicidad que observara en la cara del chico cuando se acostara sobre su pecho por la noche.  
-has visto a Ivi esta mañana? Le dejé suelto aquí abajo, y no hay rastro de él..  
-Pues sí, estuvo merodeando allí cerca de las rosas, pero ya no está… se habrá ido a holgazanear a otra parte.  
- Qué tal si me voy a cambiar y montamos a caballo? Te gustaría? — La atención del muchacho volvió a estar concentrada en el noble.  
- Siii, bajemos al lago!  
Tras entrar en su habitación siempre acompañado del fiel Chou se puso unos vaqueros, desnudándose una vez más sin ningún pudor.  
- No Prefiere vuestra Señoría el traje de montar?  
- No, déjalo estar. Hoy quisiera comer afuera, ten el almuerzo listo para cuando regrese de mi paseo.  
- Claro señor.  
- Ah y otra cosa, a partir de hoy no volveré a comer solo, Así que cuento con que no se te olvide el otro plato.  
- Pero señor…- en el rostro de Chou era claro su sufrimiento.  
- Si? Pasa algo? Vas a cuestionarme?  
- No, no era eso… es que yo, necesitaba hablarle por algo que yo…  
- Hm? Venga Chou, algo te va mal? Eres mi mayordomo desde hace tiempo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Necesitas algo? Tiempo libre? — Saito se acercó  
- No señor no es eso… es que…  
- Que? Necesitas un aumento? Vamos hombre, no seas tímido, dime cual es tu problema para poder ayudarte!  
- No.. no tiene nada que ver con dinero…- mordió el dedo con fuerza, luego dio un paso en frente. Ahora o nunca, pensó.- Verá.. yo, deseo que usted me…  
- SEÑOR SAITOOO- Tae entró por la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta.  
- Tae, por Dios!- se volvió. — qué pasa? Me vas a matar!  
- Señor Saito, una desgracia!- la mujer apretaba el pecho con las manos.- el señorito Sanozuke estaba montando en uno de los caballos y se ha caído!   
- QUÉ?- salió corriendo de la habitación. " qué estúpido he sido! Debió esperarme, si le ha pasado algo, no podré perdonarme!"

- Interrumpí algo Chou?- dijo mirando como el rubio de deshacía en lagrimas de frustración.  
- Te mataré Tae!

- Sanozuke!- Sus empleados le habían echado sobre la paja. Cuando entró los vio rodear al chico que lentamente empezaba a reincorporarse.  
-señor, creemos que solo ha sido un susto...  
-PANDA DE INUTILES! Llamad a un medico!- estaba furioso, mas que nada, consigo mismo por haberlo dejado solo.  
-No... no hace falta... estoy bien.- murmuró.  
-Seguro?  
-Si, seguro.  
-Puedes levantarte? Despacio, no quiero que vayas a desmayarte. — le acarició el pelo revuelto y lleno de pajas.- Venga podéis volver al trabajo… Te duele algo? Qué pasó?  
- No, solo un poco mareado, se me pasará. Pues estaba montando en ese caballo- Se refería a un caballo negro que ya volvía a estar en su cuadra- y de pronto se tiró un salto que no me esperaba y me caí.  
-Qué raro, nunca hizo nada así… no sé que mosca le habrá picado..- se acercó mirándolo con atención, al caballo se le veía agitado.- Tu siempre montas en este?  
- Si, porque?  
-Pues, por nada. Es que si fuese la primera vez seria normal.. Pero así…  
-Que quieres decir?   
-Nada, venga, déjame que te lleve!- No tubo tiempo de protestar, su cuerpo ya estaba siendo llevado en brazos por el que podría considerar… porque no decirlo? Amante.  
-Auu.- Gimió cuando lo dejó sobre la cama.- Pero no íbamos al lago?   
-Mejor no… No quiero que te destroces ese magnifico culito tuyo. Debemos mantenerlo a salvo…- sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de los vaqueros y lo colocó en el lado izquierdo de su boca.- Por … cierto…yo…- Sano esperó sin interrumpir que se terminase de encender el cigarrillo. Dio una calada y volvió a decir.- Por cierto, yo tengo un viaje de negocios al que atender, necesito encargar que me hagan las reservas para el vuelo… querrías venir?  
-Contigo?  
-Si.  
-Pues… Claroo, nunca he viajado!- sus ojitos brillaron como dos estrellas.- Y a donde iremos?  
-Donde quieras…  
-Mmm, pero no era un viaje de negocios!  
-Lo es. Pero mis negocios se resolverán donde quieras tu. Donde quieres ir?- se sentó sobre la cama cerquita de él. Como le quería, como le deseaba, sus besos, sus sonrisas, sentir su piel por la mañana rozando la suya había sido la mejor experiencia de toda su vida y no pensaba renunciara ello. La felicidad estaba tan cerca… al alcance de su mano.  
- No se… Llevame a la playa.  
- Dame un beso Sanozuke.- tiró el cigarrillo a la chimenea.- La suave cara del chico se sonrojó justo antes de que su boca bajara sobre la de él.  
El sabor a nicotina contagió su boca cuando la suave lengua le invadió, lenta, tierna y muy caliente invitándole a placeres a los que no podía negarse.  
Las manos del hombre eran hábiles metiéndose bajo su ropa, avanzando sobre él, recostándolo en la cama.  
-Saito no… Estoy muy escosido…   
-Mmm… eso es lamentable, quizás mi lengua pueda curarte el escozor…  
-Que cosas dices…- le tocó el pecho suave. Había tenido ocasión de mirarlo detenidamente cuando se recuperaba en las cuadras. — Es tarde.. Deberíamos ir a comer…  
-Tienes razón, se hace tarde, ya debí haber empezado…

-Con que van a viajar juntos…- Chou miraba tras la puerta.- A ese me lo voy a cargar! Porqué diantres no te habrás muerto cuando has caído del caballo? Maldito!  
"Pondré en practica mi plan B y esta vez no va a fallar! Nadie sospechará que he sido yo… y cuando ese hombre macizo esté destrozado por la perdida de su perro faldero yo le consolaré y entonces me convertiré por fin en su esclavo sexual!..."- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un gemido particularmente alto que se escapaba de la garganta de Sanozuke apoyado contra dos almohadas. Saito arrodillado sobre la cama le sujetaba las caderas, y aunque no podía ver que hacía se lo pudo imaginar fácilmente. "Argh qué odio!" pensó antes de llamar a la puerta.   
Escucho varios susurros aparte de "mierda" dicho en un tono áspero que supo pertenecer a Saito, antes de oírle decir que pasase.  
Sano se había metido en la cama y el hombre mas viejo se dejó estar sobre la cama sin esforzarse por esconder su volumosa erección entre las piernas.  
-Lo siento señor, estoy siendo inconveniente? Volveré mas tarde…  
-No, dime que querías?  
-Quería saber si el señorito está bien… pero me parece que ya está mejor…  
-Si, está bien. Gracias por tu preocupación Chou.- Sano seguía inmóvil debajo de las sábanas escurriendo en sudor.  
-Entonces me retiro. Ah señor, la comida está lista. Mando que la sirvan en donde usted dijo u prefiere que la suban?  
- No, en el jardín. Ahora bajamos!- Chou salió y cerro la puerta.- Me parece Kitten que podríamos seguir después de comer, que me dices?  
-Uf… que me he corrido…

Esa misma noche cuando las luces se apagaron, una misteriosa figura salió de la casa, atravesó a pié bajo una capa negra el oscuro jardín. Tras los muros altos y cubiertos de enredaderas un taxi le esperaba. En esa noche, cambiaria su suerte…

Hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado al silencio y a los ecos de aquella casa, pero esta noche no podía dormir. Las sombras de la grande habitación tomaban forma en sus pesadillas.  
-Bah Sanozuke, que ocurre esta noche? Será el calor?- murmuró sacándose las sábanas de encima y desnudándose..- JAjaja esa noche me recuerda a una peli de terror... el árbol moviéndose delante de mi ventana… ajajaja estoy como una cabra…  
Despacio y sin querer creérselo la ventana empezó abrirse. El chico sostuvo un grito de terror mordiendo las sábanas de satén con las que se cubría. No podía ser el viento que abría la ventana con tanta delicadeza. De hecho no era, eran dos hombres apuntándole un arma.  
-Como grites te volamos los sesos nenaza!  
-Quien son ustedes? Que quieren? Como habéis llegado aquí?- creía que el palacio de Saito estaba vigilado por un severo sistema de seguridad.  
-Somos profesionales, y ahora cállate!- Se encogió lo más que pudo.  
-No me hagáis daño por favor…- tembló. No podía verles la cara estaba muy oscuro, pero las sombras le dejaban vislumbrar que él mas bajo tenia una cicatriz muy grande en el rostro.  
-ajajaja no te haremos nada que no te guste… y ahora levántate de la cama. Deprisa!  
Hizo lo que le mandaban los hombres. Eran dos hombretones fornidos y ahora que se acercaba, se dio cuenta por primera vez de otro elemento. Era otro hombre, más bajo que los que invadieron su habitación. Este era delgado envuelvo en las sombras del árbol en la barandilla.  
- Mira tú, el chico esta desnudo…  
- Ajajaj creo que nos estaba esperando!  
- Noo.. no me hagáis nada!- protegió la cara con el brazo de un puñetazo.  
- Cállate hijo de perra! No querrás que se despierte el magnate y me lo tenga que cargar también, no?  
- No.. dejadme… -terminó la frase con un gemido. Un dolor agudo le subió desde su estomago provocado por un violento puntapié propinado por el mas grande de ellos.  
Cayó sobre la alfombra manchada de sangre que salía de su boca sin poder impedirlo.  
-Me están entrando unas ganas de aprovechar que esta a cuatro patas para reventarle el culo! Uf me pone!  
-Ajajaj entonces deámonos prisa, el jefe quiere vernos en acción. 

En un instante supo que todas sus ilusiones sus planos terminarían. Respirando con dificultad por el puntapié sintió sus caderas entre dos fuertes manos. Intentó alejarse pero fue detenido por el otro matón que se desabrochaba el cinturón y sujetándole también le introduce la pollona en la boca.  
- Chupa nene, ni se te ocurra morderme… si no quieres perder ningún pedazo de tu cuerpo!-   
El otro hombre le separó las piernas para ver su ojete, le escupió para lubrificarlo y sin aviso le metió dos dedos. Los movió sin gentileza. Volvió a escupir en ellos y le lubrificó un poco mas la entrada. No tubo ni tiempo de relajarse, el inmenso mástil le atravesó sin piedad.   
-Gime zorra! Te abriré tanto el ojete que te dará vergüenza volver a follar!  
Gimió, pero no tenia escapatoria, los dos le atacaban uno delante sujetándole por el pelo y fallándole la boca, y el otro le montaba le lamía la cara con su asquerosa lengua.  
Las estocadas le rasgaban la carne, lloró de dolor, de vergüenza. El otro hombre se quedaba mirando como aumentaban el ritmo en su cuerpo, como le escurría la sangre por las piernas.  
Fue el momento mas eterno de su vida en el que pensó…" es así como lo hacen los animales? Porqué? Porque me hacen eso?"  
La figura silenciosa solo miraba y se marchó antes de que Sano perdiese el conocimiento.

Ivi latió.  
-Qué pasa, Ivi?- Saito levantó la cabeza de la almohada. Su amigo canino solía ser una mascota tranquila, pero algo le agitaba. No dejaba de andar de un lado para otro. Gemía y aullaba sentado tras la puerta como si hubiese sido abandonado.- Ya sé que el viento no te deja dormir, pero no es la primera vez que pasa…- Infeliz por la respuesta de su dueño volvió a insistir echando su cabeza sobre la cama. Saito se sentó.- Qué? Qué quieres?  
La respuesta fue un sutil gemido seguido de un salto hacía la puerta que arañó con la pata.   
-Heee! No hagas eso! Hoy estas muy agitado!- De mal humor le abrió la puerta y el gigante labrador salió disparado en dirección a la habitación de Sanozuke.  
Le siguió.  
-Ivi, es muy tarde… Sano esta durmiendo. No quiere jugar, venga. Volvamos a la cama!- Dio media vuelta pero no tubo tiempo de alejarse mucho, el perro echó a latir como un loco tras la puerta.  
-Qué te pasa? Es que algo va mal?- Abrió la puerta.- No ves que sano está… - La ventana seguía abierta de par en par, pero aun así fue consciente del olor a sexo ya a sangre. No necesitaba encender la luz para descubrir lo que había pasado.  
Los latidos de Ivi sonaron como truenos dentro de su cabeza y el dolor, crecía como un monstruo devastador en su corazón. En ese momento se sintió ausente, viendo como un espectador lo que se pasaba, era la absoluta certeza de que contemplaba la muerte. Las cosas pasaban muy rápido, aunque él las veía muy despacio en su cabeza.  
Los latidos de Ivi y sus gritos despertaron a los demás. La vida de sano se escapaba entre sus dedos con el fluir de la sangre que se derramaba.


	4. Chapter 4

-Qué ha pasado Chou? Como es un grupo de matones me invade la casa a medio de la noche, viola a mi... a la persona que amo y se van tan frescos! Cómo es que no me dado cuenta? Por quée?   
Estaban en la sala de espera de la clínica a la que llevara a Sanozuke de urgencia. Todo estaba agitado en aquel momento, los pasillos y los enfermeros corrían de un lado para otro.   
Se limpió la cara con la punta de la camisa ensangrentada.   
-Señor, tranquilícese. Todo se pondrá bien.   
- Esos de seguridad... Estarían tomando cerveza y mirando el fútbol en la tele! Pero a que clase de gente estoy pagando?- cerró los puños con fuerza.- Me cargaré a quien le haya echo esto!  
-Señor, parece usted muy determinado en su búsqueda de venganza pero, el chico necesita mas su apoyo ahora que de su venganza...  
-Tienes razón... gracias Chou.  
- Es familiar del paciente?- Uno de los doctores se le acercó.  
-No, bueno si, es huérfano. Yo soy su... soy un amigo.  
-Ya... Dígame, es consciente de la gravedad en la que se encuentra el chico, verdad? Mire, por mucho que le cueste, no le mentiré, su situación es critica. Puede que... no salga de esta.  
-Doctor, haga todo lo que sea necesario, no mire a medios, por favor, si hay alguna posibilidad, por remota que sea de que se ponga bien, hágalo.  
-tranquilícese, usted esta muy nervioso. Porque no va a donar sangre? Ve aquella enfermera? Vaya con ella y dígale que quiere donar sangre. En cuanto tenga noticias más concluyentes le avisaré. De momento esta en la UCI. Ha perdido mucha sangre y le hemos operado de urgencia.  
- Si doctor, haré eso. Por favor, no deje le deje morir.

-Vamos Chou!  
-Donde señor?  
-A donar sangre! No has oído? Sano ha perdido mucha sangre, así que vamos a donar!- Se adelantó.  
-Ah, claro señor!- "Argh, donar sangre! Y en cima para ese chucho! Pero si yo le quiero muerto, para qué demonios voy a donar sangre!" Sonrió a Saito mientras la enfermera les indicaba unas macas donde echarse. "No se porque falló el plan... Bueno rezaré para que no aguante y se muera!"  
Pese a los muchos intentos de Chou, Saito no quiso dejar el hospital durante los días en que los médicos trataban de estabilizar la situación del chico.  
Le habían dicho que su estado era muy crítico, que había perdido mucha sangre y le habían operado de urgencia. No perdería la fe, pero poniendo la posibilidad de que recuperase físicamente los médicos creían que no volvería a ser el mismo, estaría psicológicamente muy afectado.  
No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, sentado en el mismo sillón desde las últimas 48 horas. Quién entraría en una de las casas mejor guardadas de Tokio para violar a un chico? Alguien que quisiese mucho y de manera enfermiza poseer a Sano? U alguien que quisiese hacerle daño? Tenia que ser alguien que supiese que el estaba allí, y en aquella habitación... bueno, eso no era un secreto. Cerró el puño "Hijos de puta"   
-Señor Saito, no desea tomar nada? Le he visto ahí sentado desde mi turno de ayer, y mi compañera dice que aun no ha probado bocado. No quiere que le traiga algo? Un café?   
-No, gracias.- Se frotó la barbilla sintiéndola áspera.  
No tardó ni cinco minutos vio la mujer de pelo recogido y labios carmín volver con una taza de café. Se sentó a su lado tendiéndole la taza.  
- Ya verá como su amigo se recupera, no puede perder la esperanza... Venga, tómese el café que se va enfriar. Tiene que ser fuerte por él!... Pero dígame, donde conoció aquel chico tan guapo?  
- Guapo?- tomó un sorbito de café, que bajó como veneno quemándole las entrañas hasta el estomago.- pues, le conocí en un día de lluvia... estaba empapado y solo, como un gato sin dueño...  
- Mmm.. y usted se lo llevó a casa para secarlo, no?  
- Sí. Y me convertí en su dueño.- La mujer se fijó en como crecían las lagrimas en lo distantes ojos ambarinos.  
- Venga. Yo se lo que pasó con el chico, no soy estupida. Esas heridas no son de un accidente, además fui yo quien terminó de sacarle las agujas que tenia metidas en los dedos. Mire estas cosas pasan muy a menudo, al final casi todos terminan saliendo adelante, pero necesitará toda su ayuda y todo su amor. Confíe en la policía, ellos se están encargando de todo y muy pronto detendrán a los culpables.  
- Más les vale que lo hagan!- las lagrimas de tristeza que no fueron derramadas se convertían en lagrimas de rabia.  
" si le ocurre algo a Sanozuke, me cargaré a esos tíos! Aunque seas lo ultimo que haga en mi vida!"  
-Señor Saito, me está escuchando?  
-Ahora si, dígame.  
-este es el oficial que esta llevando el caso, y quiere hablar con usted.  
- Ah si, si claro.  
- Acompáñeme Señor Hajime.- Dijo el oficial. Vestía de negro, era bajo y delgado pero le pareció que podía confiar en él.  
Fue conducido a una sala vacía del hospital en el mismo piso en el que se encontraban. Por los posters en las paredes sobre varios decretos, publicidades a algunos nuevos fármacos, concluyó que se trataba de una sala de reuniones.  
- Señor Saito soy el inspector que lleva este caso, y me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas de rutina.  
- Bien...  
- Sus datos personales antes que nada.  
- Hajime Saito, nacido el 1 de Enero de 1968. Soltero, natural y residente en Tokio.  
- Vale. Y dígame señor Saito, donde estaba usted la noche del suceso?  
- En mi cama.  
- Alguien puede confirmarlo?  
- El perro.  
- Perdón?- el policía frunció el ceño.- Se está burlando?  
- No, tan solo que duermo solo, así que solo mi perro se queda en la habitación.  
- El perro no es un testigo.  
- Ah, pues no. Nadie puede confirmarlo. — Se frotó los ojos hinchados y suspiró.  
- Cual es su relación con la victima entonces?  
- Somos... somos amantes.  
- Amantes?   
- Si.  
- Es usted homosexual?  
- Eso importa?- le espetó.   
- Si, eso es importante!  
- Mire, si somos amantes es que ambos estamos de acuerdo no le parece?  
- A mi lo que me parece señor Saito, es que usted es un poco prepotente. Y eso no le hace menos sospechoso. Es usted un hombre rico con gustos exquisitos y el chico fue violado y torturado por un hombre...  
- Qué demonios insinúa?  
- Que el chico no era su amante! Usted le compró en una subasta! Así que como objeto suyo, podía hacerle lo que le apeteciese!- los ojos de Saito se abrieron de par en par. Este policía no creía de verdad que había sido el quien le había hecho daño a Sano.- creo que yo debería añadir su nombre a mi lista de sospechosos.  
- Si, debería hacerlo. De hecho si le ocurre algo puede usted encerrarme...  
- Si?  
- Si, es verdad que le compré en una subasta. Le he comprado en un club. No más pague por su libertad. Sanozuke es libre de irse de mi casa cuando quiera, nunca le obligué a nada, ni tampoco le forcé a nada... Hace días nos convertimos en amantes, íbamos a viajar, él estaba muy feliz.  
- Ya veo, y porqué no denunció el local? Sabe que subastar mascotas sexuales es un delito?- apuntó algo más en su cuaderno.   
- Es que en el local no se subastan mascotas sexuales, creo. Solo fui aquel día...  
- Entonces como explica la compra del chico, y la venda de tantos otros?  
- Yo? Si yo no se nada de eso ni tampoco he vuelto al local. Es cierto que le compré, pero yo ya le conocía...  
- Si? De donde le conocía?- le miró fijo  
- De una tarde de lluvia. Estaba enfermo mientras caminaba se desmayó delante de mí así que le llevé al hospital. La verdad es que no se como fue después a parar a ese local, pero esa noche le volví a encontrar. Creo que fue el destino... Alguien estaba pujando mucho por el, así que pague más. Es que desde que le vi me enamoré, así que pague por el y volvería a pagar el doble por no tener que pensar en él siendo de otro.- se recostó en la silla.- eso es todo.  
- Mmm, que interesante... Y conoce a alguien que quisiese matarle?  
- A él?- Le miró con cara abobada.- Usted cree que alguien entraría a una mansión a matar a un chico huérfano? Porque? Para que perderían el tiempo? Seria mas normal que le raptasen para pedirme un rescate, no le parece?  
- Ha pensado que a lo mejor le quieren herir a usted, pero no directamente?  
- Como dice?  
- Digo que alguien de su propia casa tubo que dejar entrar a algún matón. Cree que alguien pueda tener alguna pelea con Sanozuke, dentro de su casa?  
- No, que yo sepa. Sano es muy alegre y se lleva bien con todo el mundo, pasa mucho tiempo con los caballos, los perros y los gatos. Le gusta el aire libre y en mi casa hay muchos animales de estos. No me acuerdo de verle hablar con nadie casi nunca, pero creo que jugaba a los dados con el jardinero por las tardes bajo el roble que hay en las traseras.  
- Ya he hablado con su jardinero. Y si, es verdad, pero me dijo que no eran apuestas a dinero que solo era un pequeño juego para distraerse. De momento Señor Saito, yo solo tengo sospechas, y sospechosos... habrá que esperar a que se recupere para que podamos interrogarle. Gracias por su colaboración.  
- Eso es todo?   
- Porque? Tiene algo más que contarme?  
- Si, la verdad es que paso algo raro el otro día, y quisiera contárselo. No se si es importante u si es una casualidad... pero...  
- Si? Dígame.  
- Pues hace días- apoyó la frente en su mano.- cuando llegué de tratar de unos negocios, acordamos en ir a montar a caballo. Me fui a cambiar y el fue delante, cuando me vienen a decir que se había caído del caballo. Me extrañe mucho, porque ese caballo suele ser muy tranquilo, lo tengo desde que nació.  
- Cree que algo pudo asustarlo? El chico?  
- No! El siempre montaba en ese, tubo que pasar algo al caballo. Me refiero a que, si usted dice que alguien intenta matar a Sanozuke, no cree que ese alguien pudo haber dado algo al caballo? No se, un excitante u algo así?  
- Mmm... muy perspicaz su raciocinio, lo apuntaré y pensaré en ello.- Se levantó.- Ah, pero dígame un a cosa más... he sabido que fue usted quien encontró al chico, he fue hacer a su habitación a esa hora?  
Saito sintió que su paciencia volaba hacía el espacio.  
- No cree que es esa una pregunta estupida, que merece una respuesta estupida? Si somos amantes...

Aun tuvo que esperar unas horas hasta que la enfermera volviese para darle la noticia. Se había acurrucado en la sala de espera y intentado dormir.  
-señor? Está usted bien?  
-Si si.. ah pasado algo?  
-Si, su amigo ha salido de la UCI. Ahora esta en una habitación. Ha recuperado la conciencia y pregunta por usted.  
-Puedo verle?- se le agrandaron los ojos.  
-Si, pero recuerde que está débil, intente que no se agite y no le agobie con cosas que le pongan nervioso.  
-Claro, eso lo se.  
Por fin, tras tantos momentos de interminable agobio, angustia y temor Sano había salido adelante. No supo decir con claridad que había sentido cuando la enfermera le dijo que ya estaba bien. Seria alegría? Si, seguramente era alegría ese sentimiento que le explotaba en el pecho como una bomba de gas de la risa. Era alegría. Volvería abrazarle, a besarle, volvería a poder verle dormir serenamente sobre su hombro.  
Entró despacio. Sanozuke miraba fijo el techo.  
-Hola cariño... como te encuentras?- Se acercó para besarle la frente y sentarse a su lado con cuidado.  
-Estoy bien.- dijo secamente. No le miró la cara, siguió fijo en el techo.  
-Me alegro de que hayas despertado.- le cogió de la mano herida con suavidad para no lastimarle más y no sacarle del sitio el suero. — Tiene que recuperarte pronto para irnos de viaje, no tienes ganas?  
-Solo tengo ganas de morirme Saito!- no trató de impedir que las lagrimas escurriesen por su cara pálida y enfermiza.- Ya nadie me podrá volver a querer...  
-Qué bobadas dices! Yo te quiero, tu lo sabes!  
-Tu tienes lastima de mi, de lo que me han hecho! Solo soy un objeto, al que han usado sin tu consentimiento! A lo mejor lo habrías disfrutado tanto como ese cerdo que solo miraba!- Saito respiró recuperando la serenidad y reprimiendo las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Intentó comprender la revuelta del chico, era normal que se desahogase en él, debería haberse dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.  
-No me juzgues así.  
-Intenté escapar...- su pecho se aceleró. Saito creyó que en ese momento la mano de Sano estrangularía la suya, la apretaba con muchísima fuerza. Parecía que estaba reviviendo el sucedido.- Intenté gritar, llamarte... pero me taparon la boca y tu no me oíste, no me oíste y ellos... Saito...- Un gemido se escapó de sus labios temblorosos antes de reventar en lágrimas. — Me han violado, me han violado, me han violado...- Dijo en un tono cada vez mas bajo y tan rápido como terminó se pegó un puñetazo en la frente.   
-SANO!- Le sujetó la otra mano.- NO! Ya pasó, ya pasó...-le abrazó pero no fue retribuido, era como abrazar a un cuerpo muerto.  
-No quiero volver a esa habitación.. Porque no sale de mi cabeza? Quiero que se vayan las voces... quieren matarme...  
-Quien quiere matarte?- el chico lloriqueó.- Sano contéstame.  
-El hombre, el hombre de negro...   
-Sanozuke, mírame... Mírame! Qué hombre de negro?- El chico se balanceó un poco sin contestar.- Corazón, dime, que hombre es ese? Cuando le has visto?  
-En la noche, la noche... bajo el árbol de mi barandilla- murmuró sin fuerzas.  
-Y te acuerdas de cómo era él?  
-No se, no se- se dejo caer hacía tras.- No se porque quiere matarme, no se... no hice nada malo...  
-Estas cansado, duerme un poco.   
-vas a irte? Vas a abandonarme de nuevo? Como en esa noche... todo paso por tu culpa... No me oíste... yo grité.   
-No, no voy a irme. Me quedaré aquí. Lo siento amor, lo siento mucho. Perdóname. Estas confuso, pero tengo que ir afuera hablar con el doctor, volveré en un momento, vale?- le besó las manos.  
No tuvo ninguna respuesta. Volvió a besarle las manos y salió. El nudo fuerte que apretaba en su cuello y no le dejaba respirar, hablar ni tragar pareció pronto a deshacerse.  
-No cree que debería irse ya a casa?  
-Si, si tiene razón.- contestó a la enfermera.- iré a casa a cambiarme y volveré en un rato. Por favor, vigile a Sano.  
-descuide. Desconfía de algo?  
-Creo que intentan matarle...

Tras ducharse y ponerse una ropa limpia volvió a la habitación. Pasó por la cinta amarilla que precintaba la entrada.  
Todo seguía igual a lo que había visto aquella noche, las manchas de sangre en la alfombra no mentían, ni le dejaban pensar que podría despertar de la pesadilla. Fuera horrible... como le encontrara con todo el cuerpo clavado de alfileres, agujas, grapas y clavos en los brazos, los dedos, los pezones, el sexo y las piernas, tenia cortes y moratones por todos lados. La expresión de horror de su cara se quedaría grabada en su mente hasta su último suspiro. Por fin le dejaron desangrándose en el suelto con un puñal en las costillas.  
El dolor y la sensación de asfixia le obligaron a salir.  
-Señor, esta usted bien?- Chou le vio sentado en el corredor.  
-Si, estoy bien. Chou, a ti no te parece extraño que alguien se haya colado por el sistema de seguridad?  
-No se señor. Usted sabe como son esos de seguridad, a lo mejor estaban poniendo fútbol...  
-Ya... hazme un favor. Vigílales. No me fío de ellos.- se levantó.- Cuando Sanozuke vuelva, quiero que la casa sea mas segura que un banco de NY.  
-Descuide. Me ocuparé de todo. Y él, como está?  
-Está bien. Ya se despertó, creo que ahora irá mejorando con el tiempo.  
-Usted va a volver al hospital? No cree que debería descansar?  
-No, no puedo. Tengo que volver, quiero estar cerca de Sanozuke.- Dijo con tranquilidad y sin apartar la vista del mayordomo.  
-Se nota que le quiere mucho.- Sonrió- déle las mejoras de mi parte.  
-Si, le quiero demasiado... Bueno, me marcho. Muchas gracias Chou, eres un buen amigo.  
Él mayordomo pasó a la habitación que tenia más cerca. Enfadado consigo mismo se dejo caer sobre el suelo. Maldijo a sano entre dientes.  
-Perro! Asquerosa rata! Porque no te mueres? Que habrán hecho mal aquellos bastardos?- cerró el puño y golpeó el suelo sin medir fuerza ni resistencia de su mano.- Amigo? Yo no quiero su amistad maldita sea! Quiero su polla en mi culo! Quiero sus besos, sus labios, quiero volver a oírle murmurar mi nombre cuando se corra! Deberías quererme a mi Saito...- Se arrimó a la puerta con la mano ensangrentada sobre los la boca.- Te juro, que serás mío!- esbozo una sonrisa expansiva y decidió dedicar sus pensamientos a cuestiones mas practicas. — Cuando ese cerdo vuelva a casa, tendrá toda la protección que se merece... ajajajajaj  
Su pelo revuelto y sus ojos desorbitados no harían nadie dudar por un segundo que su sanidad mental estaba drásticamente afectada. 

La policía asedió al pedido de Saito para que se le pusiese a sano protección las 24 horas del día. Siguió durante toda la semana acompañándole, durmiendo en la sala de espera, comiendo la terrible comida de hospital. Un psiquiatra le seguía de cerca, visitándole dos veces por día.  
-El doctor dice que en Italia hay una ciudad donde se va de barco.. Qué lindo!  
-Si, es verdad. Se llama Venecia.  
-Hala, has estado?  
-unas cuantas veces.- Le contestó con un tierno sonreír.  
-Y es ahí donde vamos a ir?  
-Pues no se. Es donde quieres ir tu?  
-Mm. si, quisiera andar en uno de esos barcos contigo...  
- Seria muy romántico, no te parece? Y dime, solo quieres ir ahí? O a algún otro sito?  
-Uh, no podrás llevarme a todos los sitios!  
-Ajjaja, porque no? yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca, y tu eres mi prioridad.  
-Saito...  
-Si?- Sabía que las reacciones de Sano aun no estaban controladas del todo, sus actitudes podrían volverse agresivas a cualquier momento.  
-Te quiero...- Le acarició el labio con la punta del dedo.  
- De verdad?  
-Te sorprendiste?  
-Bueno...- Sonrió.- No creí que me lo dijeses de esa forma... Yo también te quiero, te quiero mucho. Tengo derecho a un besito?  
-Solo si cierras los ojos...- cerró los ojos un momento y sintió unos labios húmedos sobre los suyos secos. Cuando los volvió abrir se fijó que sus mejillas estaban coloradas. —Sabes que la vida nos juega malas pasadas...- murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
-Ei, ei, que es eso ahora he? Yo lo único que veo es a un chico precioso, que me ama y eso es lo único que importa!- Le sujetó la barbilla.- Nada robará tu belleza y tu encanto, no podrían yo estaré siempre aquí para protegerte.  
- Saito, nunca creí que pudieses decir esas cosas.  
-Ajajaja normalmente me guardo estas cursiladas para mi solo.  
-Noo, no es cursi, es lo mas bonito que me has dicho nunca...  
-Es que, esta es una ocasión especial...  
-Lo es?  
-Si, has dicho que me querías!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

-¿Y bien? Oiga, me importan un comino las burocracias. Quiero que me de respuestas, quiero que me diga si es seguro trasladar a Sano a mi casa, quiero saber si corre algún peligro! Hace un mes que me habéis interrogado en el Hospital y me dijisteis que estabais trabajando en el caso! Una mierda, no estáis haciendo nada! No crea que va archivar el caso yo no lo permitiré!- él joven agente seguía sentado tras su secretaria. Le miró de reojo y dijo:

-¿No cree que se está precipitando en sus acusaciones?

-No, no lo estoy. Ambos sabemos perfectamente como está el sistema judicial, así que no me venga con chorradas! ¿A quien hay que sobornar para que la investigación avance?

-Sobornar a la autoridad es un delito Señor Saito!

-No sea hipócrita! Creo que no tiene usted muy claro con quien esta hablando!

- No.

-Ya lo suponía. Pero le es suficiente con saber que tengo dinero como para comprar Japón, ¿se entera?

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- El inspector entró sin avisar sorprendiendo a Saito prácticamente echado en la secretaria preparándose para asfixiar al policía.

-Este señor intenta sobornarme!

-Señor Saito, ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Se le ha perdido algo?

-Casi todo. Pero que bien que le encuentro, así hablo con usted.

-Por favor, intente mantener la cordura, estamos trabajando duro, de verdad y ya tenemos una pista muy clara, pero…

-¿Pero?- Se habían retirado a una de las salas despejadas de la comisaría. Allí, como en todos los demás despachos reinaba el caos, y la única diferencia era que en aquella sala se acumulaba el polvo y las telas de araña.

-Le explico. Hemos seguido los relatos de todos los interrogados, donde de hecho estaba el suyo también, y remontamos hasta el día en que supuestamente compró a Sanozuke.

-Si, ¿y?

-¿Recuerda a un tal Eiyuu Masato?

-Perfectamente, es el hombre con quien me peleé en la subasta por Sano.- Se tomó un trago del horrible y ya helado café de comisaría.

-Exactamente. Tipo al que usted hundió con la ayuda de su abogado. Lo hizo de una forma impiedosa pero totalmente legal.

-Si, ¿pero por qué es el un sospechoso? No lo entiendo.

-Creemos que a lo mejor quiere vengarse de usted usando a Sanozuke. Por lo que me han informado usted lo compró por una suma considerable que él no pudo alcanzar, aparte de que lo ha humillado… ¿En que piensa?

-Que ese hombre no tiene iniciativa para algo tan macabro- Dijo cautelosamente.

-Oiga Saito, seguramente usted entiende mas de bolsa que yo, cada uno es para lo que nace. Le digo que soy perspicaz, soy policía hace años y nunca he tenido una mala corazonada. A veces tenemos el culpable tan cerca de nosotros que ni nos damos cuenta!

-Cuanta modestia! Bien haga lo que quiera, usted lo dijo, con otras palabras pero lo insinuó, dejaré de meterme en su caso… Sepa qué de algo estoy seguro, que no ha sido él. No es suficientemente listo como para burlar mi sistema de seguridad. Además el se quedó sin un yen para contratar a dos de esos matones que describió Sano! Y aun hay algo más, tuvo que ser alguien que me conozca, y que conozca mis rutinas.- Hizo un dibujo en la polvorienta mesa con el dedo antes de proseguir.- Alguien que tuviese una buena coartada, aunque a esa hora todo el mundo estaba supuestamente durmiendo. Digo supuestamente porque aun me tiene a mí en su lista de sospechosos… Mi consejo era solo ese, que no siga por ahí, pero yo que le voy a enseñar? Usted es uno de los mejores policías, y nunca se equivocó en una corazonada en años de trabajo! Haga lo que haga, prométame que va a investigar mi casa. Todos. Desde la sirvienta hasta el chofer.

-Bueno hagamos algo, no quiero que me considere un hijo de puta, así que mandaré algunos hombres que usted contratará de incógnito para sustituir a los de seguridad que va a despedir. ¿Que le parece?

-Yo no voy a despedir a nadie de seguridad… bueno aunque ya lo he pensado…- dijo con interés objetivo.

-Bien, pues póngalo en practica. Le daré algunos nombres, y también enviaré algunos hombres de uniforme como tapadera y protección.- dijo al fin.

Se movía más a menudo que en los últimos tiempos aunque aun no le aconsejaban hacer muchos esfuerzos. Por fin le habían dado de alta y volvería a casa con Saito. Con su ayuda se acostó sobre la cama de almohadas recién hecha para él.

-Cada día estás más guapo… Creo que de verdad ignoras la belleza que posees.

-Saito…- Mientras lo observaba su mano se cerró sobre su brazo. Ya era muy raro que se besasen. Sano se sentía inseguro, tembloroso cuando se le acercaba. No tenia seguro si aun era el trauma u si le temía.

El hombre había tenido con él largas charlas llenas de paciencia y comprensión sobre lo que sucediera. No quería que Sano se encerrase en si mismo y se convirtiese en un hombre lleno de odio y rencor. Sabía que seguiría alejando su cuerpo por muchos meses, los médicos ya le habían avisado que Sano podría tardar en retomar su vida sexual.

-Miraa quien ha venido a darle la bienvenida!...- él labrador negro entraba de puntillas temiendo ser descubierto en la habitación de su dueño. Ese temor no le hizo parecer menos contento, balanceando los cuartos traseros.

-Holaaa Iviii!- extendió la mano para acariciar la grande y suave cabezota. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Siempre era un placer jugar con el perro, siempre se mostraba muy listo aunque muy perezoso.

Saito le contara que Ivi era un verdadero héroe, nada lo había detenido hasta despertar todo el mundo. De alguna forma Ivi era el responsable por su salvación. El canino le mordió los dedos con cariño.- jajaj, que juguetón estás! Siii, yo también me alegro de verte! Perrito precioso!

-Desde ahora en adelante nombro a Ivi tu guardián personal, no abandonará tu lado, se quedará a protegerte. ¿Verdad?- el perro pareció comprender y latió en contestación.

-¿Crees que volverán?

-¿Quienes? ¿Los hombres?- murmuró pegándole unos azotes juguetones al mimoso perro.- No creo, la casa está muy vigilada y además, yo estaré cerca!

-La otra vez, también estabas cerca…

-Sano, se que no puedes perdonarme… Ya te lo dije, lo siento. Nadie lo siente tanto como yo, te lo juro. ¿Crees que me gusta verte así? Imaginar tan solo lo que pasó me dan ganas de morirme, no puedo imaginarte siendo de otro!- Tras esto, ¿que más se puede decir? Las viejas lágrimas vieron a tono.

-Pues a mi me parece que ya te has perdonado, ¿sabes? ¿No puedes imaginar dices? Pues no sabes que se siente al ser de otro contra tu voluntad! Como, como es asqueroso, repugnante y como me dolió… Y esas voces- Se tapó las orejas escondiendo el rostro del cada vez más preocupado Saito.- Esas voces… la eterna sensación de estar sucio… No sabes que es! Nunca lo has sabido!

-Sano!- le cogió de la mano.- Sano, yo no me he perdonado, solo podré hacerlo cuando me perdones tu, cuando te perdones a ti mismo.

-¿Perdonarme a mi mismo? ¿Por qué debería perdonarme? Yo no hice nada! ¿Crees que debería perdonarme por no haberme resistido más? ¿Por ser un flaco y temerle a dos hombres mucho mas fuertes que yo? ¿Por ceder a lo que me pidieron por temer la violencia? Que llegó... Al final llegó, llegaron los golpes, el dolor, el sabor a sangre en mi boca y el deseo de morir, ojala esas manos calidas no me hubiesen traído de nuevo a la vida!

-No, deberías perdonarte por pensar que ya no te voy a querer, para mi sigues siendo Sanozuke, el mismo que conocí bajo la lluvia. No creo que el rencor sea la respuesta a la situación… Creo que deberíamos seguir la investigación policial y juzgar a los culpados de esto!

-Para ti es fácil decirlo! No fue a ti a quien violaron!

-Necesitas descansar. Será mejor que me vaya abajo.- le acomodó la ropa.- Ivi se quedará aquí contigo y hay un policial en la puerta. No tienes que temer a nada.

-Vale, gracias.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti…- cerró los ojos cuando le vio salir.

Aunque Sano insistía en echarle las culpas de lo que había pasado, sabía que ninguno de los dos era el responsable. Siempre había esperado que la persona a la que amase no sufriese el dolor de la misma forma que él la había sufrido en su juventud. Pero ahora ya era un hombre, y eso había sido hacía mucho.

Con el tiempo Sano terminaría por volver a su vida, terminaría por intentar olvidarlo y prácticamente lo superaría. Si, solo necesitaría tiempo, el tiempo cura todas las heridas, incluso las del amor…

Desde su juventud dejó su corazón cubrirse de hielo pero tan pronto como le conoció el hielo empezó a derretirse lentamente sin que pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo. Sentía de pronto las ganas y la necesidad de protegerle de darle cariño, de darle ahora el apoyo que no tuvo…

Aquella sonrisa le borraba los problemas de la mente, como si nada más que ellos dos existiese.

Durante muchos años y mientras vivió su padre escondió su sexualidad, posponiendo siempre los encuentros y romances. Se dedicó a los estudios, al deporte, a la lectura, creciendo envuelto en soledad.

Durante un tiempo fue buena amiga, pero ya no podría volver a vivir de la misma forma…

No después de conocer a Sano.

Su propia respiración resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos mientras se obligaba a dar pasos largos por el pasillo.

Una rizada maléfica se levantó a sus espaldas y Saito se quedó helado. La risa se alzó y el cabello de su nuca se le volvió a erizar.

-_No_- escuchó su voz ronca.

_No no no no no por favor no... _

Se reconoció en la cama donde no había nada más que un niño asustado.

Se libertó de las recordaciones con un aire enfurecido que subía a sus mejillas.

En su escritorio le esperaba un hombre, uno de los vicepresidentes de una de sus empresas.

-Buenas tardes- Le saludó ocupando su sillón detrás de su secretaria. En realidad no le importaba mucho saber que tema de conversación había traído el hombre hasta su despacho. Creía que durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente lo había dejado en buenas manos…

Se quedó en silencio, de todas formas nunca había sido muy hablador, mirando el reflejo del acuario en las pareces lacadas en azul grisáceo. Cuanta paz transmitían los pececillos, parecían felices. Supuso que todos los animales lo serian, si uno no conoce el dolor, es feliz… y ahora había tantas cosas que le dañaban.

El hombre le tendió unos cuantos papeles para que firmase. Las leyó con atención y se las devolvió.

-No pienso firmar eso. No estoy de acuerdo con el sistema que piensas poner a prueba en al empresa.

-¿Por qué?- habló por primera vez.

-Porque es una medida que no me interesa. Mientras siga siendo yo el dueño… cosa que no me parece que vaya a cambiar, se hará lo que yo decida, y de momento he decidido que eso, no me interesa. Me he explicado con claridad?- dijo Saito con voz áspera.

-Bien, como quieras. – Se frotó las manos ignorando el aspecto pálido y sombrío de Saito con el rostro entre sus manos. –He oído decir que… bueno, que has tenido unos problemas con la mascota que has comprado en la subasta del club. Me parece que te estás haciendo blando… ajajaj, la mía sigue muy eficiente, no hay nada que unos buenos latigazos no resuelvan…

-¿Que mascota? Yo no tengo ninguna mascota!

-¿No? ¿Y que has hecho con aquel magnifico ejemplar? ¿Ese por el que pagaste una fortuna? ¿Lo vestiste?... Imposible!

-¿Fortuna? Yo no pague por el ni un cuarto de lo que vale!- Le corrigió.

-mmm… ¿entonces ese gatito es una fiera en la cama he? Uff, no me sorprende… es prefecto, y que color de piel tenia…

-¿Te refieres al chico?

-Si, hombre, no te hagas el desentendido! El chico que compraste en la subasta!

-El único chico que conozco es mi novio, no tengo a ningún chico comprado en subastas en mi casa. Y a lo que a mi respecta, nunca ha sido mi mascota.

-¿No?- levantó una ceja.- Pues eso no fue lo que me dijo tu mayordomo cuando se lo pregunté…

-¿Ah no? ¿Pues y que te dijo exactamente?- la conversación empezaba a interesarle.

-Bah, nada de importante. ¿Con que ahora es tu novio he?... ajajaj eres el único multimillonario que conozco que se convierte en amante de los prostitutos mas rancios de Tokio.- le comentó con toda intención.

-Bueno, digamos que ese es mi problema. Sigues siendo alguien que puedo dispensar si alguno de tus comentarios no me gustan. Así que ten más respeto cuando te refieras a Sanozuke. No es ningún prostituto, es mi novio. ¿Está claro u te lo pongo por escrito?- Le parecía que tenia que aclararle las cosas demasiadas veces. No le gustaba para nada este tipo de personas.

-¿Y como seria eso por escrito?- murmuró entre dientes. Saito le recorrió con la mirada mientras garabateó algo en un papel y se lo entregó.

-Que gracioso! No has perdido tu humor!

-¿Qué humor? Allí es la puerta. Buenos días.

-Oyee, no puedes hacer esto!- le aseguró.

-Puedo, es mi empresa. ¿Soy tu jefe y en cima vienes aquí a burlarte de mí? No me parece. AjAja… Mira no me gusta nada que me ofendan, que se burlen de mi, y aun menos que lo haga un perdedor como tu. Intenta dejar tu escritorio libre para el lunes, no me interesa volver a verte la cara por el pasillo.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-¿Lo quieres mas claro que en ese papel? Estas despedido! No cuentes con una carta de referencia mía. Recibirás novedades de mi abogado.- El hombre se hundió en la silla.

-Hace días me dijiste que estabas contento con mi trabajo! Oye, retiro lo que dije sobre el chico, no creí que te afectaría tanto!

-Si, estaba muy contento, pero eso es todo. Estaba, Pasado. Despedido, presente y futuro. De todas formas gracias por retirarlo, es un detalle. Buenos días.

-Saito…

-¿Perdón? Señor Saito, y no insista, no hay vuelta en mi decisión. –Dijo apoyando la espalda en el sillón esperando a que se marchase.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo, cerró los ojos disfrutando el silencio que parecía música. No pudo creer como alguien venia a su casa para burlarse de el, en su cara! Había que ser muy petardo y tener mucho morro. Aclaró la garganta y suspiró.

Estaba tan tranquilo que no escuchó a Chou entrar, tan solo abrió los ojos repentinamente cuando algo le toco la pierna.

-Señor, ¿está usted bien?- Estaba agachado entre sus piernas abiertas jugueteando con su pantalón gris.

-Si, Chou. Solo estoy cansado.

-¿Necesita algo? Parece enfadado y disgustado…- su mano subió unos centímetros más por su pierna. ¿Le estaba provocando? Relajó los músculos y disfrutó el toque.

-Acabo de despedir a ese capullo!

-Bueno, es que ese tipo no sabe como complacerle, pero digamos que yo se como dejarle de mejor humor… - Le vio cerrar los ojos. No esperó ni un segundo, era su oportunidad de subir la mano y de acercarse al local deseado para besarlo y olerlo sobre la ropa. Sentía crecer agua en la boca y una enorme excitación en su entrepierna. - …darle placer a mi amo… ahhh.- gimió sus pezones estaban muy excitados. Tanto que tan solo un suave roce en la camisa le hizo temblar.

La boca y la lengua escurridiza de el se movía como una culebra calentándole bajo la ropa. Le buscó las pelotas, friccionando el tejido de forma lenta.

Un suspiro y Saito volvió el rostro hacía él. Los ojos de Chou se encontraron entonces con los suyos y asintió débilmente al tiempo que sus labios dibujaban un silencioso más.  
Metió las manos por la bragueta para sentir el suave sexo de su jefe poniéndose duro. Si, era suave, caliente, grande y poderoso como una espada. Sabía por experiencia lo muy firme que podía llegar a ponerse aquel trozo de carne sabrosa.

-Usted puede hacer un hombre ver estrellas con esto…- El conde gimió bajo la mano que conocía perfectamente todas sus debilidades.

Chou se bajó el pantalón al tiempo que se metía la polla hinchada de Saito en la boca entre profundos suspiros de ansiedad. No se lo podía creer, aun no había ni empezado a masturbarse y su polla ya amenazaba explotar de placer en su mano.

Mientras lamía toda la extensión de piel de Saito al descubierto preparó su ano con su saliva y un poco de su jugo pre orgásmico. Hmmm… Lo hará, es hoy, hoy me follará… el simple pensamiento le trajo sensaciones que no conocía. Se apretó la polla sin piedad. No pretendía correrse tan pronto, no hoy que estaba tan cerca de lograr lo que se proponía.  
Abandonó el sexo insatisfecho de su amo que gimió suavemente con la falta de presión sensorial.

-Le quiero, le quiero tener en mi…- Se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa enseñándole el agujero tembloroso y mojado.

Saito se levantó. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se desahogaba. Se descubrió pensando en como seria hundirse en aquel agujero que Chou exponía con orgullo, separando las nalgas duras con las manos.

Se posicionó tras él y se rozo en la raja.

Chou tembló al tiempo en que se sujetaba a la mesa. Lo deseaba enfermizamente. Se maldijo por no haber tomado esta iniciativa antes, al final el sufrimiento de años se resolvería en cuestión de segundos. Para esto había vivido toda su vida para ser de este hombre, para servirle… Olvidó rápidamente estos pensamientos, solo podía pensar en la polla que se frotaba entre su carne, preparando el agujero. ¿Cuando lo haría? ¿Cuando le daría lo que quería? Movió las caderas empezando a impacientarse, le ardía la polla entre sus dedos cerrados, le quemaba la sangre que fluya por sus venas, el deseo lo contaminaba como un veneno.

-Amo… fólleme por favor… sea malo! Hágamelo, por favor, por favor, mi culito no puede esperar más…

Saito gimió algo sujetándole por la cintura y de pronto con un repentino empujón, le soltó y se alejó recuperando la respiración acelerada.

Abandonado sobre la mesa Chou dio un grito de frustración.

-Vete de aquí Chou.

-¿Qué?- Se levantó limpiando su mano a los calzoncillos.

-No quiero hacerlo!

-¿Cómo que no quiere, ¿se ha visto?

-No importa como esté! No quiero hacerlo contigo, no se porque te habrás tomado esta libertad, antes nunca lo habías hecho!

-Usted estaba reaccionando muy bien para quien no quiere hacerlo! No se de que se queja!- Gruñó .

-Chou, no me interesa follar a alguien para desahogarme solo porque el chico al que amo no quiere satisfacerme. No es justo para ninguno de los tres.  
El mayordomo estaba furioso arreglándose la ropa.

-Ah! ¿Entonces era eso lo que hacía antes de conocer a ese cerdo? ¿Desahogarse conmigo?

-Chou yo nunca te he follado!

-Porque no ha querido! Yo siempre le he complacido en todo.- gritó.

-Yo jamás te obligué a nada, lo hacías porque querías.

-Es un cínico y un hipócrita! No se porque me he enamorado de un prepotente como usted! Soy un iluso, siempre creí que podría llegar amarme, pero me equivoqué, me parece que no hay lugar para mí en su corazón, Saito.- escondió los ojos húmedos.

-Tu… ¿estas enamorado de mi?- Se arregló la camisa.

-Estoy locamente enamorado de usted…

-Yo, no lo sabía. Uf creerás que te he dado tipo de esperanzas… Lo siento. ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

-¿Cambiaria algo?

-Pues, no sé. Estoy demasiado confuso y cansado para pensar en algo.- Dijo Saito saliendo de su aturdimiento y retrocediendo un paso.

-Usted nunca se preocupó en pensar u en preguntarme que sentía! Usted terminaba y se marchaba sin ni siquiera aliviarme, Me usaba como se fuese un objeto!- lloriqueó  
-Chou las cosas no son así…

-SI, lo son. Siempre han sido así!- contestó al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas otra vez.

-Es que yo…- Yo era un tipo demasiado cerdo como para preocuparme por lo que sentías, ni tampoco el porqué lo hacías…

-¿Por qué siempre me lo negó? ¿Quiere que me vuelva loco? ¿Que me muera virgen?

-¿Cómo dices?-Chou le miraba con una mirada de tristeza.

-Que termine, que me lo haga!- exclamó- Yo le vi por primera vez cuando tenia nueve años. Por aquel entonces era usted mas joven también, aun vivía el señor… yo solo era un niño, y era muy amigo del hijo del jardinero de entonces. Ese día vine a jugar con el y se nos escapó la pelota. Rebotó y saltó tras los arbustos. Fue entonces cuando le vi, sentado en ese banco que hay bajo el roble de las traseras leyendo un grueso libro de tapas oscuras. Estaba usted tan bello, recuerdo su semblante tranquilo y ausente. Desde ese momento supe que usted seria el dueño de mi corazón y por eso decidí hacerme mayordomo y trabajar para usted… quería estar siempre cerca y complacerle en todo. Siempre… rechacé otras invitaciones de trabajo que podían haber hecho de mi alguien con otra posición social, al igual que rechacé encuentros y novios. Sigo esperándole, esperando que sus manos me hagan conocer el placer por primera vez…

-Chou..- vaciló en lo que decir. Eso era una gran muestra de amor y el sintió que no era el momento ni el lugar para que se lo contase. No estaba preparado.- Te estas precipitando…

-No! Hace tiempo que quise contárselo, pero el maldito tuvo que caerse del caballo en ese momento!

-¿Si? ¿Era eso que querías decirme?

-Si…- se levantó.- necesito ser suyo, sino me moriré.- le acarició el pecho.  
-chou no puedo corresponderte, lo siento. Te lo he dicho.

-Me mataré!

-Ya basta.- una de sus manos le sujetaba los pulsos.

-Me ahorcaré en el roble con una cuerda de los caballos! ¿Cree que no podría hacerlo? Si usted me niega habré vivido una vida entera sin sentido, creyendo que podría haber un nosotros!

-Chou, no puede haber un nosotros!-Creyó que se le rompería el corazón. Todas las palabras de amor que esperaba oír no eran más que un montón de sueños rotos bajo sus pies.

- Estoy enamorado de Sanozuke!

-Madito crío!

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de él?

-¿Debería pensar algo más?-gruñó.

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-Lo único que pienso es que es un inconveniente y un mal educado. No tengo nada contra él- dirigió a Saito una mirada fría y distante, muy distinta de las miradas que solía tener.

-Iba a pedirte que reconsiderases una amistad con él, en este momento Sano lo está pasando muy mal y necesita apoyo, pero me parece que no te puedo pedir algo así…

-Cierto! No puede.- Saito encendió un cigarrillo.- Se que lo está pasando muy mal, lo he visto…. Pero, contésteme a algo.

-¿Si?

-¿Y yo qué? También lo estoy pasando mal. ¿Cuando va a pensar en mí? ¿Y en lo que siento? ¿Mejor, cuando va a pensar en lo que le he dicho? ¿Que estoy esperándole hace una vida, va a seguir como si no hubiese pasado nada?

-Chou, si aun tienes esperanzas será mejor que lo olvides. Piensa en ello…- Se arrimó al acuario y jugueteó con el dedo sobre el cristal.- … Si crees que te vendrían bien unas vacaciones para descansar, hazlo.

-¿Esta hablando para usted mismo o se refiere a mi?

-Me refería a ti.

-No, no quiero vacaciones, no quiero nada. Solo quiero estar con usted… Saito, por usted haría cualquier cosa! Ya debería saberlo!

-Pareces empeñado… ¿harías cualquier cosa?- preguntó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.- ¿Matarias por mi?


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Todas las noches dormía con él, en la misma cama, en su habitación, con Ivi sobre la alfombra y delante de la chimenea.  
-Sanozuke… estás despierto?  
-Si- murmuró en el momento en Saito encendía la luz de la mesita de noche.- No puedes dormir?  
-No. No puedo dejar de pensar en algo…- se sentó desenredándose de las sábanas.  
-Pensando en que?- Sano se dio la vuelta dejando salir un gruñido.   
-Necesito saber una cosa, necesito que me cuentes algo, aunque se que no es fácil para ti hablar de esto…  
-Saito, ya te he contado todo lo que recuerdo… Por dios, deja de atormentarme con esto, quieres?  
-Sano, en aquella noche algo te pareció extraño?  
-Todo. él que? Aparte de que entran tres tipos en mi habitación… no me parece que nada más sea extraño!- exclamó cruzándose de brazos.  
-No me refiero a eso… Antes, durante el día. Pasó algo raro? – sano se demoró algunos minutos con mirada perdida en la habitación.  
-No se… no me acuerdo…  
-Repasémoslo… construyamos el día… Ese fue el día en que te caíste del caballo… te acuerdas de eso?  
-Sí.  
-Pues como fue el día? Cuéntamelo todo!  
-Uf… a ver… Yo me levanté de la cama, de esta cama. Fue la noche en que estuvimos juntos. Luego me duché en tu baño y apareció él mayordomo, ya sabes que yo y Chou no nos llevamos muy bien, así que me echó de aquí..  
-Te echó?- frunció el ceño.  
-Si, me mandó que me fuese a vestir a otra parte.  
-Pero porque?  
-Verás… yo no debería decirte esto, pero… es mejor que te lo cuente. Nunca le caí bien a Chou… desde que le vi supe que estaba enamorado de ti y le dije que te robaría para mí.  
-Le dijiste eso?  
-Bueno, no. Hicimos una especie de apuesta…- Los ojos de Saito se abrieron como platos.  
-Una apuesta? Quieres decir que, tu no me amas? Todo esto ha sido una puñetera apuesta?  
-NOOO!- Grito levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas delante de Saito que en este momento le miraba duramente.- La apuesta la hice yo... solo necesitaba una excusa para justificar lo que sentía por ti. Me prometí a mi mismo que solo lo haría para ganarle. Pero en realidad lo hice para estar contigo y tenerte sin tener que admitir… que me había enamorado como un perro de ti. Siento no haber sido sincero…   
-Sanozuke… sigue. Ya volveremos a este asunto, pero ahora sigue. Luego que? Te fuiste?  
-Si, me fui y él se quedó. Estuve charlando con tae y me senté bajo el roble de las traseras cuando apareciste tú. Después me caí, me trajiste a la habitación.  
-mmm… luego te invite a viajar y comimos en el jardín…  
-Eso no tiene nada de raro.  
-Ya, pero algo no me cuadra… y tu dices que… No puede ser…- parecía que una de sus ideas terminaba de calentarse en su cerebro.- Cuéntame algo más sobre vuestra apuesta…  
-Bueno, al principio yo no estaba seguro de que si Chou quería, ya te lo dije, lo iba hacer para contentar mi inconsciente, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta por la forma como te venera… tu ya lo sabias hace años no?  
-No, nunca lo supe, solo lo supe ayer…  
-si? Te lo dijo?- Se rascó una herida de la pierna que empezaba a cicatrizar.  
-No te rasques! Bueno, de cierto modo me lo contó…  
-Tae me dijo que antes de que yo viniese era el quien…- Se calló escondiendo las mejillas ruborizadas.  
-Er…- Saito miró hacía otro lado – Que más te contó Tae?  
-jajaja… nada, es muy discreta  
-Ya lo veo que si… seguro que anda espiándome cada vez que hago el amor con alguien…  
-Bah… tampoco haces el amor con nadie…  
-eso también te lo dijo ella?  
-Ajajaj… no… Oye tu crees que Chou nos vio aquel día?   
-En la piscina?-  
-Noo, cuando después de caerme del caballo y nos vinimos arriba…- Se enrojeció como un tomate.- Te acuerdas de que Chou nos interrumpió?  
-Si.. Ahora que lo mencionas…- El silencio se hizo eterno. Tan solo el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea y sus respiraciones llenaban la habitación.   
-Que pasa? Piensas en algo?  
-No, no, nada. Será mejor que durmamos. Aun te duelen mucho las costillas?  
-Si, y me duele abajo y también el pezón.- Lamió los labios rojos y hinchados.  
-Uf… ven aquí, quédate entre mis brazos. Necesito tenerte cerca.. Aunque seas un traidor- Sano se metió bajo las sábanas rodeado por el cuerpo de Saito que susurra y besa su cabello.- te amo…  
El chico suspiró y se cogió de su cuerpo con firmeza.  
Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba la conversación. Trozos de ella venían a su mente como un rompecabezas. Sería que el amor de Chou le convertía en un sospechoso? Él mismo había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por su amor… Habría la policía pensado en ello? Creía que no, después de todo, lo más seguro es que ya hubiesen abandonado el caso. El inspector no daba señales de haber descubierto nada más… Inspector de pacotilla!

Chou seguía en su habitación retorciéndose de odio. Después de todo lo que había hecho por Saito va y le dice en la cara que amaba a Sanozuke! Tendría que tener morro!  
Sin embargo las palabras que había dicho también en aquella tarde no dejaban de volver una y otra vez a sus pensamientos haciendo que se preguntara si realmente matarse no seria lo mejor.  
"No, lo que debería hacer era matarlos a los dos! Si no se queda conmigo no se queda con nadie más! Menos aun con ese guarro!" suspiró " no… no puedo matar a Saito, le quiero, le amo…" abrazó la almohada que tenia sobre la cama y susurró:  
- Te amo… te amo… - apretó los labios hasta que estos formaron una línea severa. Ni con todo su autocontrol pudo sostener las lágrimas de tristeza por el rechazo que sentía. Lloró sobre la cama y luego, tomado por un ataque de furia tiró la almohada al suelo.  
- Argh! Qué odio! Porqué? Porqué me haces esto? Porqué tengo que seguir amándote de esta forma enfermiza?- Se levantó de la cama con un sollozo estrangulado y cogió de la mesita un abre cartas con el que apuñaló la pobre almohada.  
Plumas blancas volaron por todos lados pero sus ojos veían sangre. Sangre de Sanozuke salpicándolo todo y su cuerpo deshecho y sin vida sobre el tapiz blanco. Dio una insana carcajada limpiando la imaginaria sangre de su cara.

La frágil salud de Sanozuke se fue fortaleciendo con el paso de los días. Incluso sus descontrolados nervios estaban cada día más controlados gracias a los calmantes. Saito le mantenía vigilado las 24 horas del día como un perro faldero. Pretendía transmitirle paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo el cariño del que se sentía necesitado.  
Salían al jardín todas las mañanas a tomar el sol y caminar despacio por el césped cogidos de la mano.  
Tae disfrutaba cada una de esas mañanas mirándolos a través del ojo de buey de la cocina. Aquel muchacho había devuelto la felicidad aquella casa y a su amo, enseñándole a amar de nuevo. Le había devuelto la vida.  
-Sabes? estoy deseando poder volver a montar… me gustaría montar contigo. Nunca cabalgamos juntos.  
-Es verdad. Tendré que comprarte un caballo.  
-Quée?- el sol que traspasaba las ramas del árbol le iluminaba la cara sorprendida.  
-Comprar un caballo… jajaja Uno para ti.  
-Anda! Cómo me vas a comprar un caballo, tú estas loco!  
-Loco por ti!- le sujetó la mano juguetona y le besó la mejilla.  
-Sabes?..- se sonrojó- quisiera… hablarte de algo, unas cosas que…- bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos marrones.  
-Y bien? De qué se trata?  
-Te acuerdas de lo que te dije hace tiempo? De que la culpa de todo esto era tuya?... – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.- Yo… sé que no es así…  
-Sano, ya hablamos de esto… lo siento.  
-NO! Espera…- le silenció con un gesto de su dedo índice sobre sus labios.- Soy yo quien lo siente, no debí acusarte injustamente. Sé que la culpa no es tuya, yo estaba cegado por el dolor…- hizo una pausa en su discurso mientras respiraba hondo y tragaba emociones – Yo también sé que no he sido muy buen novio… hemos dormido en la misma cama y no te he dado nada.   
-Yo solo quiero que seas feliz…- le besó el dedo.  
-pero la cuestión es que quiero darte… quiero darme.- sonrió.- si prometes ser gentil quiero volver hacerlo contigo y volver a ser tuyo!  
-ya eres mío, siempre lo has sido… sabes? hace muchos años sentí cómo es de difícil la situación por la que estás pasando, pero se puede superar, créeme el tiempo y el amor lo curan todo.  
- Tú?- frunció el ceño.  
- Eso ya no importa, pero me parece temprano para…  
- Me parece que estoy listo, después de todo ya hacen 4 meses de lo que pasó… mis heridas están casi cicatrizadas… vayamos arriba…  
Unos golpecitos en su muslo, una sonrisa inocente en los labios y le tenía rodeándole con sus brazos fuertes.  
-'Jime quiero tener hoy una noche de pasión…- le murmuró cerca de la oreja.

Fue una noche para olvidar y no ser olvidada, para volver a recordar en su piel cómo era ser amado con cariño y respeto por un hombre que esperaba con mirada hipnótica oír cada uno de sus suspiros. Ambos disfrutaron del placer que recibían uno del otro y se dejaron echados sobre la cama esperando recuperar el aliento.  
-Sano..- Saito le dio un golpecito suave sobre el hombro.  
-Si?... lo, lo siento, me quedé dormido…  
-No importa.- con los ojos medio nublados se dio cuenta de que Saito se disponía a salir pues se estaba poniendo su cazadora.  
-A dónde vas? No ibas a quedarte conmigo?... Ha pasado algo?   
-No, no ha pasado nada. Pero tengo que salir y no quería que te despertases cuando ya no estuviese. Es que me han llamado de la comisaría, creo que han encontrado algo muy importante.   
-Vale, pero ten cuidado.- Le besó.- Yo me quedaré aquí quietecito esperándote con ivi. Por favor no tardes.  
-Iré volando.- salió sin decir nada más.   
Al cabo de un rato dejó de oír sus pasos por el pasillo de piedra.  
-Ivi, no te parece raro que le llamen a estas horas de la comisaría? Encima con ese vago de detective… tiene que ser algo muy muy importante…- el can suspiró fuertemente como contestación.

-Señor, pasó algo? A dónde va a estas horas?  
-Nada grave Chou, vuelve a la cama, no necesitaré nada.  
-pero.. Pero no es costumbre que salga usted a estas horas…  
-Me han llamado de la comisaría, creo que han encontrado el culpable y quieren detenerlo lo más rápido posible.  
-Si? Cómo…- Saito bajó las escaleras con Chou siempre detrás de él.  
-Pues, no sé. El detective puso a unos cuantos agentes infiltrados, los que contraté como nuevos guardias de seguridad… habrán descubierto algo. Tráeme las llaves de mi nueva Yamaha FJR.   
-Ah.. sí, un momento…  
-Gracias, no tardaré. Cuida de Sanozuke mientras estoy fuera.  
-Claro señor.- Saito salió a buscar su moto y en unos instantes escuchó el ruido del motor alejándose de la casa. "me encargaré muy bien de él…"

Entró silenciosamente en la habitación. Un bulto cubierto por una sábana blanca escondía el desnudo cuerpo de Sanozuke. Ivi se acomodaba sobre la cama vigilante. A veces abría un ojo para controlar los alrededores. Su sombra se agitó y el perro se levantó despertando al chico de ojos oscuros.  
-Qué pasa, Ivi?- las sombras ignoraron la pregunta y danzaron más aún por el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. – Me estás asustando…   
Ladró, sin apartar la mirada de la esquina oscura esperando que algo saliese de allí.  
-Ivi, no hay nada allí… sólo está oscuro… no?- El perro le miró, y volvió a ladrar de forma persistente hasta que tras unos segundos,que para Sanozuke se hicieron una eternidad, un hombre vestido de negro salió a la luz. –Quién eres tu?  
-No me conoces? Mejor, no me reconoces?  
Sanozuke se encogió tras su mascota guardián.  
-Chou?  
-Si, soy yo…- se adelantó unos pasos.  
-Quieres decir que… tú…- soltó un gemido ahogado por el doloros recuerdo de aquella noche.- Por qué? Yo nunca te hice nada!  
-Hijo de puta! Lo hiciste todo! Te acostaste con Hajime!  
-Ésa era mi obligación.- añadió Sano.  
-Jódete niñato! Lo único que hiciste fue robar lo que me pertenecía!  
-Yo no te robé nada!- exclamó.- Saito no es tuyo!  
-Eso, ahora ya no importa… me has cabreado…- Le enseñó un cuchillo de la cocina que sacó despacio del bolsillo.  
-Chou.. no!- Gritó y el valiente perro se tiró sobre el rubio cogiendo su delgaducho brazo entre sus puntiagudas fauces. El cuchillo cayó al suelo.   
-AHHH- rugió de dolor al mismo tiempo que lanzaba al perro contra la pared sin importarle la herida que escurría de su brazo derecho.  
Ivi le soltó cuando todo se volvió oscuro en sus ojitos caninos.  
-Tú mismo te has buscado esto, rata.. crees que me engañarás? Tú sólo quieres el dinero que tiene Saito, en cambió yo sólo quiero su amor, sus besos, sus abrazos…  
-Chou…- intentó alejarlo con las manos- yo no sabia que le amabas cuando pasó esto entre él y yo…  
-Mientes!- repuso- Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando viniste a esta casa! No sé que habrás hecho para volverle loco de esta forma… ya no quiere mis cariños, ni desea más mi compañía como hacía antes de que tú vinieses! Antes… él me lo contaba todo, yo era su brazo derecho…- musitó- yo … YO joder! La única salida es matarte!  
-Chou.. por eso salió Saito? Tú llamaste por la policía y le engañaste!  
-Te equivocas… yo no llamé a la policía. Y aunque deseaba ardientemente este momento no fui yo quien creó la ocasión… se creó sola. No la pienso desperdiciar!  
-Qué estas diciendo?  
-Que te voy a matar! AJAJAJAJA…  
-si… me matas te arrestarán y no podrás estar con Saito.- un rastro de sangre se habría camino por las sabanas a cada movimiento lento de Chou intentando acercarse.  
-Eso ya no me importa! Tu tampoco estarás con él! Nunca podré soportar el hecho de que tú le hayas tenido, hayas besado sus labios, hayas tenido su piel y su calor… mientras que yo nunca sentí nada como eso! Nunca me hizo hombre!  
-Lo siento, no sabia que le querías con tanta desesperación… dame el cuchillo, déjame que te vea el brazo.  
-Quieto! No creas que soy tonto! Tú eres mi peor enemigo Sanozuke!- De la forma más inesperada le cogió por el cuello empujándole contra la pared.  
- Espero que te hayas divertido mucho esta noche… No es divertido tener que masturbarme en mi cama mientras me consumo de odio al oír tus asquerosos gemidos de placer junto con los suyos. Espero que la recuerdes bien, porque fue la última de tu vida.  
-Por favor.- susurró con el rostro contraído por el dolor.  
-Nunca me gustaste, te habrías hecho un favor al morirte cuando te caíste del caballo. Aunque por otra parte yo me habría perdido ese show fantástico que hiciste con los matones que contraté. Te gustó un montón porque te corriste unas cuantas veces! – sano dejó de resistirse.  
Escuchó las carcajadas insanas del mayordomo y se dio cuenta de que le había soltado. Tosió para aliviarse de la presión en su garganta.  
-había pensado en ahogarte pero será mejor que te descuartice y empezaré por tu polla…  
-No! No me toques!- gritó pegando un salto para intentar correr y llegar a la puerta pero una mano larga se cerró en su cabello y le derribó.  
-Aún tienes mucha energía! Jajaja dejarás de tenerla en un momento.. Venga levántate, y échate sobre la cama!   
-No! Déjame en paz!  
-VENGA!- le pegó una patada en el muslo y Sano lloriqueó por el impacto.  
-Ivi…- susurró subiendo a la cama. El perro no dio respuesta, seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Una vez más estaba solo, sin nadie que le ayudase. Había soportado cosas horribles una vez, no sabía si tenía fuerzas para aguantar una segunda.   
Cerró los ojos. Saito… estaría ahora tan lejos de allí que no le valía ni la pena gritar. Le había prometido que le protegería para siempre, que estaría siempre a su lado y no dudó ni un segundo de sus palabras seguras. Pero ahora… le había abandonado otra vez. ¿Es que ya no le importaba?  
Absorbió el olor de las sábanas con la cabeza pegada a ellas.  
-Ve rezando tus últimas plegarias porque estoy deseando empezar…  
-Eres consciente de que si me matas tu final será como el mío?  
-Ya te he dicho que eso no me importa! No me importa que me condenen… sólo quiero librarme de tí!  
-no creo que estés tan impaciente como me has dicho…  
-Estas probando mi paciencia, gusano?- Sano siguió sobre la cama de espaldas a él.   
-Si lo estuvieses, y sin importarte realmente ser condenado por mi muerte, me habrías matado cualquier día, incluso con Hajime cerca. Creo que hay algún motivo por el que me has dejado vivir hasta ahora…  
-Lo hay?- preguntó limpiándose las uñas con el cuchillo.  
-no lo sé, me lo tendrás que contestar tú…  
- No lo hay. De hecho, tienes razón, debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, creo que fue por cobardía. Bueno, date la vuelta… eso es, quiero verte la cara.  
Allí estaba de nuevo, desnudo y listo para volver a seducir a la muerte… recorrió su interior con los pensamientos de que salvarse una tercera vez seria un milagro. Si por lo menos Ivi estuviese despierto…  
Estaba seguro de que no podría defenderse de Chou, aunque tuviesen la misma estatura, el rubio estaba loco y las personas locas suelen tener una fuerza sobrehumana.  
Mientras transcurría el momento de moverse pensó que habría sido mejor no haber ido nunca a parar aquella casa… se escapó por un milímetro del cuchillo que se clavó a su lado en la cama. En medió de un salto que podría conducirle a la salvación perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó en el suelo. Chou recuperó el cuchillo y se tiró sobre él intentando atravesarle. Se revolcaron en el suelo, forcejeando como dos niños en un juego a muerte.  
-No pienso dejarte vivo! Maldita puta!- Sanozuke aprovechó el brazo herido del mayordomo y le volvió a morder por encima.- ahh…  
-aléjate de mi!- gateó unos metros para mantenerle a distancia.  
-No te esfuerces.. Sabes que sólo uno de nosotros saldrá de aquí vivo y seré yo…   
-Eso no está en mis planes… No pienso dejar que me mates!  
-No me desafíes! Ya me has cabreado lo suficiente!   
Llenó el pecho de aire y ganó coraje:  
-Si vas a matarme tendrá que ser en una pelea, no pienso echarme sobre la cama para que lo hagas  
-Zorra!- Chou no se rindió, le empujó al suelo con fuerzas redobladas. Logró herirle en un brazo. Aturdido Sano le arreó una patada para volverlo alejar.- Saito es mío!  
-Las personas no son de nadie! Le has preguntado, acaso, si quiere quedarse contigo?  
-si  
-Él es el único que puede decidir. Y bien? Qué te dijo? Si te eligió a ti, me iré sin causarte más problemas.  
-No, no me eligió a mí. Te eligió a ti!  
-Pero yo no tengo la culpa!- necesitaba ganar tiempo para que Ivi se despertase.  
Aunque fuese invierno y estuviese desnudo el sudor se acumulaba en las zonas cóncavas de su cuerpo. El calor se disparaba en la habitación.  
-Sí que tienes la culpa. Si le has seducido!  
-Ése era mi trabajo!- Añadió una vez más recuperando la respiración.- Para eso me compró, o se te ha olvidado?  
-Cómo crees que se me va a olvidar? Tú eres el único que se olvida de que él se tiró a un asqueroso guarro sin dar valor a lo que yo le di toda mi vida! Cómo crees que me siento?  
-Oye Chou…  
-No! Escúchame tú, no hay espacio para tí en esta casa, debiste largarte aquella misma noche en que llegaste.  
-Eso era lo que querías desde el principio? Pues me largaré ahora mismo y te dejaré a solas con Hajime.- murmuró   
-AJAJAJA crees que soy estupido? Ahora que ya sabes quién es el culpable no te voy a dejar salir de aquí con vida!  
-De todos modos la policía ya lo sabe! Que más te da!  
-Se acabó la charla!- Una embestida más y los dos volvieron al suelo. Sano intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse alejado de la mano que sujetaba el cuchillo. Sano gimió, le temblaba el brazo y no podría aguantar lo suficiente como para escaparse de que se lo clavase en el cuello.  
-Lo siento….- le pegó un rodillazo en la ingle y le robó el cuchillo en un acto innato…  
-AHHH devuélveme el… - Los ojos de Chou se le agrandaron al darse cuenta del cuchillo clavado en su estomago. La sorpresa y la incredulidad de los dos se deshicieron cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Saito acompañado del detective entró.  
-SANOZUKE!  
-Saito!- sano corrió hacia la puerta y se tiró en los brazos de su amante.- Saito, Chou intentó… fue él! Él era el hombre de negro!  
-Estas bien?- le abrazó sin quitar nunca sus ojos de encima del asesino.  
-Si…  
-Bueno, voy a tener que detenerle…- Dijo por primera vez el detective sacando de su bolsillo unas esposas plateadas.  
-No, déjele… no ve que se está muriendo? Llame a una ambulancia!  
-Hajime…- Chou se había caído al suelo por el dolor que le causaba la herida. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Buscó la mano de Saito.- yo te amo…- tosió y un coágulo de sangre le escurrió de la boca manchándole la mejilla.  
Sanozuke se quedó allí encogido sobre la cama mirando aquella inusual escena.  
-Nunca creí que pudieses hacerme esto…   
-Señor, hasta mi último suspiro voy a quererle y…- su voz cansada se hacía más baja.- sólo me duele que no haya nadie que llore por mi cuando me vaya…  
-me has decepcionado, yo confié en ti!  
-No… -le cogió la cara entre sus manos ensangrentadas- Lo hice por usted… porque le amo…  
-YA VIENE LA AMBULANCIA… y tú jovencito, coge algo de ropa… estás detenido.  
-QUÉ!- contestaron los dos a la vez.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

- Que coño dice usted?- Saito se abalanzó sobre el detective intentando estrangularle.- Sano no se va a ninguna parte!   
- A esto señor Hajime se le llama asesinato!  
- Usted está loco! El chico se estaba defendiendo!  
- Contrate a un abogado!... Venga.- se libertó del hombre mas alto.- Venga niño, vistete u te llevaré así y te aseguro que no querrás estar desnudo en una celda con 10 hombres… por lo menos teniendo ese cuerpo…  
- Saito!...- le miró trémulo. " de veras ibas a protegerme?..."  
- Oiga… déjele aquí, usted sabe como yo que es inocente!  
- Yo si, y usted también, pero el juez no. VISTETE JODER!- gritó. Sanozuke se levantó rápidamente y se puso los pantalones la camisa que tenia vestida antes de acostarse.  
- Saito le aconsejo que llame a su abogado… Venga acompáñame…   
- Espere!... Sano- le alejó del detective- oye corazón… voy a sacarte de la cárcel ahora mismo, pagaré la fianza.  
- Me prometiste que nadie me haría daño nunca mas… No estas cumpliendo tu promesa…  
- Yo te amo!- suspiró y unió su frente a la de sano para mirarle bien en el fondo de sus ojos.- Y tu? Me amas?  
- Venga…- interrumpió el detective esposando a sano como si fuese él mayor criminal del siglo.- Ya estas bajando las escaleras…  
Le empujó sin tener en cuenta las lágrimas de angustia y miedo en el rostro del joven.  
- Ahora voy tras tuyo!  
Hacía rato que la casa se despertara. Ya casi todos los empleados de uniforme caminaban de un lado para otro. La ambulancia llegó llena de enfermeros listos para llevarse a Chou.  
-Tae.. Estas ahí. No te había visto, esto esta un caos. Me voy ahora mismo a la comisaría, se han llevado a Sanozuke!  
-QUÈ? Mi pobre niño! Su cara era un mixto de temor y pena.  
- Ocúpate de la casa y de ivi. Recibió un buen golpe, llama al veterinario, si?  
- Si señor. No se preocupe por nada. Vaya a por el señorito.  
-Gracias…- sacó del teléfono móvil y se alejó a por su moto.   
Tendría que ser rápido si quería llegar antes de que metiesen a Sanozuke a una celda. Al momento le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.  
- Hola, buenas noches…  
- Si?  
- Soy Saito. Siento molestarle a estas horas, pero… tengo un problema…

Arrancado a la fuerza de los brazos de su amante fue llevado por la policía. Le sentaron en una silla delante de un hombre gordo y con bigote que leía una revista porno. Después dejó la revista sobre la mesa y le miró desinteresadamente.  
-Jefe, este es el chico del que le hablé!  
-Y que coño hace aquí? No deberías haber traído al mayordomo?  
-Es que la hemos cagado… Este crío se cargó al otro.  
-Uff- suspiró el comisario- La has cagado muchacho.. Ahora te jodes!   
-Si no fueseis unos incompetentes le habrías detenido antes de que volviese a intentar matarme!- exclamó Sanozuke dejando escurrir por su frente algunas gotas de sudor por la irritacion. El despacho era la replica exacta de una comisaría de película: desordenada, polvorienta, maloliente y muy mal frecuentada.  
-Le has leido sus derechos?  
-Si.  
-Bueno niño te haré unas preguntas y después te meteré al calabozo. Mañana nos ocuparemos de lo demás, ya es muy tarde. Como te llamas?  
-Sanosuke.  
-Edad?  
-19.. Usted ya tiene todos estos datos ahí, porque no los copia?- El policía le miró de reojo.  
-Te crees muy listo, eh!  
-Mire, usted sabe muy bien que no hice nada malo, Yo solo me defendí. Porque no me deja salir de aquí?  
-Porque te has cargado a un tío!  
-Porque intentó matarme!  
-Sabes que tengo un hijo de tu edad? Pero mi hijo no es gay…  
-Así que es eso no? Todo es porque son ustedes unos putos prejuiciosos!   
-Cállate mocoso. Crees que no se que eres gay? Ajajaj Te gusta chupar pollas, eh! Tu y ese conde! Solo me habéis traído trabajo! A ver, como le has matado? Con una pistola o con un arma blanca?  
-Primero no pienso contestar a nada, sabe usted que me han leído mis derechos? Donde hay un párrafo que pone: todo lo que diga podrá ser utilizado en su contra. Segundo si le dijese con que supuestamente lo había matado lo estaría confirmando… no cree?  
-Significa que niegas haberlo matado?   
-Porque no lo averigua alguno de sus detectives? Quiero ver a Saito y a mi abogado!  
El policía frunció el ceño y hizo un gesto al detective que salió por unos momentos durante los cuales ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada de los ojos del enemigo.  
Volvió un momento después con Saito y con un hombre con deportivos verdes y una maleta negra que des tonaba bastante en aquella ropa informal.  
-Hola…- Saito entró derecho a Sano.- Ya estoy aquí. Como estas?  
- estoy bien…  
-Este es el señor Yoshi, el abogado de Sanozuke.- Informó el detective que les acompañaba.   
-El señor Saito procederá a pagar la fianza de mi cliente y exijo que se le ponga en libertad cuanto antes!- habló por primera vez el abogado.  
-oiga amigo, usted no está en condiciones de exigir nada. Es que aun está dormido? El crió es sospechoso de asesinado y aun no ha visto al juez, ni siquiera sabemos si habrá una fianza que pagar!  
-Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Saito corroyéndose de angustia.   
-Bueno, Sano es acusado de un delito muy grave, y la fianza solamente se aplica a casos menores…  
-Pagaré lo que haga falta!  
-Cuanta prepotencia Señor Saito…  
-Cállese – rosnó el abogado casi trepando por la mesa.- Haga algo útil y llame al juez, ese es su trabajo cojones!  
- Ya es muy tarde, mejor mañana.  
-Y Sano pasará lo que queda de la noche en este antro?- Criticó Saito.  
-Cállese Hajime!- Gritó el policía que a primera vista parecía irritado por ser abordado de aquella forma en su delegacía.   
-Respéteme! De donde me conoce usted para llamarme por mi nombre?- Una pequeña llama de rabia surgió en la usual mirada ambarina.  
-Tranquilos!- Yoshi se interpuso entre los dos. Una pelea allí era lo que menos les hacía falta. Entonces aclaró la voz y dijo despacio:- No cree que ya han protagonizado una noche lo suficientemente traumática para este chico? No cree que traerle esposado como un animal es demasiado? Exijo hablar con el juez, este chico no se quedará aquí! Venga, no tengo toda la noche!  
Sano se había recostado en la silla en silencio, ignorando todo lo que se decidía en la sala sobre su futuro. No era que no le importase, era tan solo que su capacidad de enfrentamiento se había desvanecido. Se sintió basura, volvió a pensar mal del hombre que amaba.  
-No pienso llamar al juez solo porque dos pijos de mierda me lo dicen!   
-PERO DE QUE MIERDA VA ESTO?- Saito volvió a exaltarse dé bruzándose sobre la mesa como si fuese un perro de peleas atizado. –No pienso dejarlo aquí. Os procesaré!   
-Pues ya tiene una buena opción, quédese aqui con él! hay celdas para los dos  
-usted no tiene la puta idea de con quien esta hablando!  
-Claro que lo se, con un maldito marica de mierda que se cree muy importante solo porque tiene un montón de pasta! Quién no habrá oído hablar de usted… Salid todos afuera!- murmuró para los guardias que salieron casi instantáneamente.- Digamos que decido ser benévolo y me las arreglo para que su amigo mayordomo de haya suicidado… que ganaría yo con eso?   
-Depende.- contestó Saito ante la propuesta.  
-Eso es ilegal!- añadió el abogado. Desvistió la chaqueta informal y sudada.  
-Cállese!  
-Oiga Saito, yo soy su abogado y no me parece bien eso que planea hacer.- Los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos mientras Sanozuke parecía ya no estar allí. Su mirada perdida y su cuerpo estático en la silla le asemejaban a un jarrón caro de la colección del conde.- Imaginése si le da por hacerle chantaje toda la vida?  
-Hey! Qué soy policía eh, más respeto y más confianza en la autoridad!  
-Vaya morro! Haciendo chantaje, aparte de estar violando unas cuantas leyes más, y me pide que le tenga respeto? Por dios, qué cara dura!  
Saito, ignorándole:  
-Y bien?  
-No acepte Saito!  
Siguen ignorándole:  
-Hagamos un trato: yo, tengo dinero más que suficiente como para pagarle lo que me pida…  
-Me gusta…   
-Hay más, yo le pago, usted libra a Sanozuke y desaparece del país.  
-Perfecto. Quiero doscientos millones de dólares en billetes de 100.  
-Mi abogado le pagará 100 millones ahora y la otra mitad cuando tenga el veredicto  
-Trato echo. Tampoco creo que necesite usted tanto dinero…  
-Hn, imbecil, Y ahora suéltele! Quiero largarme de aquí!  
Él policía liberó las manos del chico mientras que él abogado buscaba algo en su maleta llena de papeles.  
-Itooshi… Sanozuke?  
-Si?- contestó con una voz mórbida.   
-Vayámonos a un hotel, hay mucha confusión en casa como para que te lleve allí!- lo cogió en brazos como hizo aquella vez en que le compró en un antro como este.   
-Estoy muy cansado…

atencion: no estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad, eso fué lo que lei en algun sitio, aunque ya no me acuerdo muy bien donde.  
Aunque como esto es una história (inventada por mi... copyright) me inventaré tambien eso.)


	8. Chapter 8

8º capitulo

A casa?... No podían ir a casa, no mientras todo aquel follón no hubiese sido resuelto.  
Se metió en su moto sujetando a Sano entre sus brazos. Le llevó a un hotel con una preciosa vista al mar. Esa noche no volvieron hablar. Sano siguió en sus brazos después de acostarse, sobraban las palabras.  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy lentamente mientras los rayos del sol se filtraban por los cristales de la ventana. Se movió cómodamente sintiendo el calorcillo del cuerpo de Sano. Levantó lánguidamente la cabeza del montón lujurioso de almohadas y descubrió a su amante ya despierto. Fijaba un punto exacto en el techo sobre sus cuerpos, ajeno a cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar en la habitación.  
Saito tragó en seco era esa la misma mirada que había visto en sus ojos cuando estaba ingresado en el hospital.  
Se sentó en la cama, se recostó en las almohadas y volvió a mirar al chico, sintiendo una inmensa culpa por su estado. ¿Podría realmente cumplir lo que le había prometido? Se cuestionó con un cierto pánico. Hacía mucho que el cuidar a alguien no era una responsabilidad. Respiró profundamente ignorando a su subconsciente que le murmuraba con pura maldad que no había empezado con buen pié. Carraspeó intentando llamar su atención pero fue en vano, los ojos ni siquiera se movieron.  
- Hola nene, ¿cómo has dormido?- le dio un pequeño besito sobre la nariz.  
Los dos ojos chocolate volvieron su mirada por primera vez al tiempo que murmuró:  
- Te has quedado sin mayordomo…  
- Es verdad… Bueno contrataré a otro.- dijo con tono bajito. La aparente fragilidad de Sano le intimidaba. Temia hacer algo sin cautela. En aquel momento Sano era una pieza de fino cristal, podría romperse por cualquier toque.  
- Necesito un baño.- Advirtió el muchacho.  
- ¿Y qué tal si yo te lo preparo y tú te relajas?  
- Vale, pero antes necesito decirte una cosa…  
- ¿si? ¿Qué cosa?  
- Gracias.  
- ¿Por qué?- dijo sorprendido.  
- Por salvarme en la casa, por sacarme de la cárcel, por traerme aquí y por cuidar de mi.- La expresión en el rostro de Saito cambió de asombrado a tierno. Sano se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Descubrió un poco su cuerpo y se sentó también en la cama.  
- No tienes por qué. Además yo soy el principal culpable de lo que pasó anoche.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso?- inquirió jugueteando con la sábana.  
- Porque sí… Yo, no te mencioné nada pero después de esa charla que tuve con Chou hace unas semanas empecé a desconfiar de él.  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste al inspector?  
- No estaba seguro del todo… Tenía miedo de equivocarme, pero todo, todo me indicaba que era él!  
- Entonces, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? ¿por qué le dejaste seguir en tu casa? ¿por qué dejaste que siguiese rondándome? ¿es que no me quieres?- encaró a Saito con rabia- ¿Ya no te importo?  
Saito extendió una mano para apartarle un mechón de pelo de su frente mientras que una lágrima se formaba en uno de sus ojos y se deslizaba lentamente por su cara.  
- Sí que me importas, me importas demasiado. Pero no quería creer que alguien tan cercano pudiese dañate sabiendo lo mucho que te amo. Creo que mi amor por ti me cegó. El intenso deseo de que te mejorases… Lo siento mucho.  
- Saito… – limpió la lágrima que escurría.  
- Tú, eres lo único que me importa.- Lo besó delicadamente y Sano sintió en sus labios un sabor de un potente afrodisíaco. Abobado por el beso le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Saito lo besó con más ímpetu y el chico se apretó fuerte contra su pecho, deseando descubrir de dónde le habían llegado las ganas de sentir su piel.  
El hombre más viejo deslizó sus manos entre sus cuerpos unidos hasta alcanzar la parte inferior de la espalda morena y las bajó más hasta alcanzar su divino trasero.  
Deseando que las caricias siguiesen Sano apretó sus dedos entre el cabello negro de Saito y separó sus labios con un gruñido de placer.  
Maravillado por esta reacción el millonario introdujo su lengua en la boca que le esperaba y al mismo tiempo presionó un poco su entrepierna que ya se animaba. Al cabo de un momento detuvo el beso y levantó un poco la cabeza mirando al joven en a ojos. La pasión que descubrió en ellos le tocó el alma.  
-Horas…- dijo con voz ronca- Quiero amarte durante horas y horas…- suspiró y sin más aviso bajó su cabeza para besar el lampiño pecho de Sanozuke.  
El chico contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la lengua suave lamiendo la punta de su pezón para después introducirlo por completo en la boca y chuparlo entero.  
-OH… Saito…- Murmuró extasiado.  
-Eres precioso… cómo me pones…- lentamente lo recostó.- Tú cuerpo, es tan suave… cómo te amo…- Se deslizó suave por aquel cuerpo llenándolo de besos al mismo tiempo que murmuraba un "te amo" con cada beso. Sobre su garganta "te amo", su pecho "te amo", sobre su estómago "te amo", su ombligo…   
Sano tembló e intentó pararle cuando Saito frotó su lengua húmeda por la punta de su sexo. Se rindió dejándose caer sobre las almohadas sin poder sostenerse más con los brazos. Lo lamió, marcando lentos círculos. Sano mordió las sábanas cuando inesperadamente se encontró todo envuelto por un húmedo calor. Su mente se nubló y su cuerpo se convulsionó bajo la boca de su amo.  
Saito se dio cuenta de que el joven llegaba al límite de su resistencia y entonces se detuvo. Quería hacerlo durar.   
- ¿Me deseas?  
-Mucho…- Sintiendo el ansia que invadía al chico entrelazó sus dedos y le sujetó las manos sobre la cabeza al tiempo que le introdujo de nuevo la lengua en la dulce boca y rozó su pene entumecido en su raja temblorosa.  
Para Sano volver a sentir la pasión de Saito era extraordinario y a la vez amenazador.  
El pánico le invadió entonces cogiéndole de sorpresa. Un minuto antes estaba haciendo el amor con Saito. En el siguiente eran los dos hombres desconocidos que le sujetaban como a un animal, eran las manos de ellos las que le impedían moverse, mientras que le obligaban a abrir la boca para ellos, eran esos hombres los que lo forzaban abrir las piernas, era su sexo el que lo penetraría con fuerza desgarrándolo sin piedad.  
Quiso gritar que parasen, suplicar que le soltasen. Pero sabía que ellos ignorarían sus peticiones. No le escucharían, le violarían otra vez, abusarían de su cuerpo.  
Sus dedos dejaron de responder a los de Saito, estaba inerte, ajeno, con su mirada fija de nuevo en el techo.  
-Sano?  
El chico no se movió, no hizo ningún ruido, tan solo una lágrima escurrió de sus ojos.  
-Sanozuke, ¿Qué te pasa?- La sangre se le heló en las venas cuando le tomó por los hombros y notó que su cabeza se movía como si no tuviese vida.- Cariño… Háblame!  
Le soltó temiendo haberle hecho daño sin darse cuenta. Entonces vio que se movía, imperceptibles sollozos de angustia estremecieron sus hombros.  
-Dios mío… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te lastimé?- No había hecho nada. Aquello no era culpa suya. Sanozuke estaba reviviendo lo sucedido en su habitación. Le abrazó durante mucho tiempo consciente de que era crucial saber llevar la situación para que sano pudiese superar aquello.  
-¿Sano? cálmate ¿si?- susurró a su oído- Amor mío, soy yo, Saito.- Dijo queriendo estar seguro de que él hacía la distinción entre una situación y otra.- Te amo…- repitió las mismas palabras una infinidad de veces, quería estar seguro de que le entendía.  
Su voz penetró en la espesa niebla que cubría la mente del joven. Éste se empezó a relajar al sentir la infinita ternura del hombre y entonces se acordó de que aquél que le abrazaba era el cuerpo de su amante. Era Saito quien le hablaba, su Saito.  
No entendió por que pasaba aquello, ya lo habían hecho antes. Quizás la noche anterior lo hubiese estropeado todo… empezó alejarse de él.  
-¿Estás mejor?- escuchó decir a una voz preocupada.  
-Lo siento… Lo siento mucho.- Los lagrimones volvieron a brotar de sus ojos sin poder impedirlo.   
-Venga, no pasa nada. Que estés bien es lo único que importa.- le sujetó para que no se marchase. Estaba aún muy confuso.- Ven aquí, déjame que te proteja, ven a mis brazos.  
Sano hizo lo que el hombre le dijo, volvió a la cama, a meterse entre los brazos de su amante que le acarició los cabellos rebeldes y después depositó un beso en la frente.

-Háblame…- dijo al cabo de un tiempo- qué te pasa?  
Sano se sentía tan frágil, tan abatido, allí sentado de cabeza bajada. Sabía que le debía una explicación por lo menos.  
-Yo… me entró el pánico, supongo. Porque no podía moverme…- cerró sus puños bajo las manos de Saito.- Fue así como…-la voz empezó a flaquearle- como pasó todo. Me sujetaban y no podía moverme, creí que me ibas a dañar.  
Una de las muchas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos deslizó por su mejilla y él se la limpió con los nudos de los dedos.  
-Yo jamás te haría daño Sanozuke.   
-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es inevitable que algunas cosas me hagan recordar lo que sentí.- Los labios le temblaron.   
-Ellos ya no pueden dañarte, yo estoy aquí. Muy pronto esos tíos estarán en la cárcel.  
-Estarán en la cárcel pero aun ejercen poder sobre mí.- sollozó.   
-No, eso no es cierto!  
El muchacho se sentó con tanta brusquedad que Saito no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.  
-SI! – Gritó- no lo ves? Están aquí, en mi cabeza, todo el tiempo están aquí controlándome. Nunca más volveré a la normalidad, ya no volverá a ser como antes! No puedo estar en la cama contigo sin tener un ataque de pánico!  
-Claro que puedes, ya lo estuviste, te acuerdas? Y fue la noche más maravillosa Sanozuke!  
El chico contrajo los dedos sobre los muslos.  
-No puedo, no lo entiendes? No ves lo que acaba de pasar?  
-Creo que podemos superar ese miedo Sanozuke.- Él se quedó mirándole durante un minuto entero, respirando con agitación, con los puños cerrados. Después, lentamente abrió las manos.  
-Cómo?- preguntó.  
Saito se arrodilló a su lado en la cama.   
-Mírame. Aunque no puedas hacer nada más, no dejes de mirarme.  
Haciendo lo que le pedía el otro hombre dejó que se le acercase. Saito sintió la rigidez de su cuerpo menor, vio la sombra de las dudas empezar a desvanecerse tras aquella mirada de chocolate. Tocó su espalda con ambas manos y las movió de arriba abajo.  
-Puedes hacerlo sano. Te ayudaré. Abrázame.  
El chico llenó los pulmones de aire y expiró al tiempo en que apoyaba sus manos sobre los hombros del otro hombre. En sus ojos distinguió emociones. Esperanza, miedo, dudas.  
-Eres muy importante para mí. Eres precioso Sanozuke- dijo con delicadeza. El joven bajó su rostro colorado.  
-No estoy tan seguro.  
Saito sujetó su barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza.  
-Porque lo dudas?-Antes que pudiese decir algo añadió- Eres bellísimo! No dejes que nada de lo que pasó te convenza de lo contrario.- Volvió abrazarle la cintura- No, no!- Le advirtió cuando se dio cuenta de que el volvió a bajar la mirada.- Tienes que mirarme, te acuerdas?  
Sano dudó un momento pero al final volvió a mirarlo.  
Conmovido por la confianza que Sano le depositó y su determinación en llegar al final, le besó la frente.  
-Sabes que eres irresistible?- Le preguntó fijándolo- que eres increíblemente sensual? Solo tengo que mirarte para excitarme.   
El chico lo empujó por los hombros, irritado.  
-Por favor! No es necesario que me mientras! Como puedo excitarte después que otros me hayan humillado? Hayan abusado de cada parte de mi cuerpo que ahora dices pertenecerte!  
Saito le agarró fuertemente impidiéndole de soltarse y en ese momento cogió una de sus manos y apoyándola en su bajo vientre la deslizó con lentitud hacia abajo. Los ojos de sano se abrieron como platos al tocar el miembro erecto.  
-Lo ves? – Dijo- No te he mentido!- Lo vio tragar en seco al mismo tiempo que sentía como cerraba tembloroso sus dedos en su pene.  
La caricia de sano era muy dulce, inocente, un suplicio delicioso.  
-Si- murmuró con voz ronca cuando el chico deslizó sus dedos por todo su sexo erguido.- Así..  
Lo besó apasionadamente y después lo cortó despacito. No quería presionarlo. Sanozuke necesitaba tiempo y paciencia y él estaba dispuesto a darle ambas cosas.  
-Estás bien?- Sano humedeció los labios y dijo que si.- Vale.- Deslizó sus manos por la espalda morena y se inclinó para volver a besarle.- Tienes un culito muy bonito…- murmuró contra sus labios, cogiendo sus nalgas con fuerza- … del tamaño ideal. Y tu piel…- Bajó más la cabeza abriendo su boca sobre un pezón. Lo chupó un momento y dejó escapar un gemidito de placer al soltarlo- Perfecto.- le miró de nuevo a los ojos.- Eres perfecto en todos los sentidos.  
Los ojos de Sano se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero esta vez no era por vergüenza u temor. Pero si por la ternura de Saito, y así creyó que ese hombre podría hacerle olvidar de una vez por todas, todas las malos recuerdos que habían salido a flote.  
-Yo, no soy perfecto. Nadie lo es, pero gracias.-Vio que el ambarino de los ojos de Saito se suavizaba y que una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.  
El hombre le cogió de la mano y le besó la palma.  
-puede que no lo seas, pero estas muy cerca- murmuró y le propinó otro besito en la palma.- Acuérdate, abre bien tus ojos y nunca dejes de mirarme.  
Manteniéndole quieto tan solo con el poder de su mirada bajó lentamente por su cuerpo acariciando y besando su piel como si fuese seda que deslizaba sensualmente por Sanozuke.  
Después le separó las piernas muy despacio y subió su mano por ellas, rozando con sus dedos la parte interna del muslo, acarició sus testículos y la polla del niño que se estremeció de deseo.  
Sano cerró los ojos respirando con irregularidad.  
-No, Sano- susurró cuando él le desobedeció.- mírame.   
El chico se forzó a hacerlo, pero cada vez que Saito le acariciaba el sexo su capacidad para mantenerse de ojos abiertos flaqueaba, tal y como flaqueaban sus piernas. Y cuando él se le acercó y introdujo su pene en su cálida y húmeda boca, Sano apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Saito.  
-No Sano, mírame- repitió- Mírame.  
Aunque solo deseaba entregarse a aquel placer y sumergirse en la ola de sensaciones, levantó la cabeza.  
Con los brazos apretados en su cuello, balanceó su cuerpo sintiendo cómo un dedo húmedo se precipitaba en su interior haciendo círculos, excitándole, preparando su ano de una forma deliciosa. Sano gimió, arqueando su espalda, convulsionándose de una forma salvaje.  
Saito sonrió asombrado por la pasión que aumentaba en el chico haciendo que el rubor subiera por sus mejillas.  
Percibió placer y satisfacción en el gemido que deslizó de sus labios.  
-Soy yo, 'Jime.- Dijo, intentando fijar su nombre en la mente de sano y atarlo a las emociones que él estaba experimentando.- Tu Saito- repitió mientras lo echaba hacia trás, sobre la cama y se aproximaba. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, se abrazó más a él y rozó sus sexos frotando sus cinturas juntas al tiempo que le besaba la mejilla bajando por su cuello.- Te amo…- tomó sus sexos con su mano y los masturbó a la vez.  
Sano no pudo reprimir un gritito de sorpresa al sentir el dedo de Saito haciendo círculos en la zona mas sensible de la cabecita rosada de su pene. Se volvió a retorcer entre los brazos del hombre.  
-Tu Saito te ama… Quiere volver a poseerte…  
-Si… penétrame…- dijo con un sollozo entrecortado por la respiración acelerada.   
Le frotó un poco más la entradita temblorosa con su dedo mediano, asegurándose de que estaba lo suficientemente jugosa como para permitir una penetración casi sin dolor y prosiguió.  
El chico se apretó con ferocidad contra él, las paredes de su recto cerrándose con fuerza alrededor del pene de Saito, volviéndolo loco. Intentó controlarse.  
-Soy Saito… tu amor…- repitió con los dientes cerrados, mientras empezaba a subir y a bajar sus caderas sobre el chico una y otra vez.  
Sano soltaba largos y lánguidos gemidos, placenteros murmullos, jadeos que rozaban la obscenidad y que podían hacer que Saito se corriese al instante.  
En su interior la tensión fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un látigo que fustigaba su cuerpo, y comprendió que era inútil seguir conteniéndose.  
Se le escapó un lento gemido, lo penetró con fueza una última vez derritiéndose en el interior de sano. Tembló sintiendo como el espasmo del chico le dificultó esta última estocada

Sano contemplaba a Saito mientas dormía. Estaba demasiado emocionado para dormir y la sensación era demasiado buena, demasiado agradable, demasiado emocionante para pensar en dormir. Deseaba subir por las paredes, trepar a los tejados, gritar que le amaba, saciar su locura, correr desnudo por los prados.  
Apretó los labios contra el hombro de Saito intentando sufocar una risita. Contempló su perfil. "que guapo" pensó con un súbito temblor de emoción. "tan duro y tan amable, a la vez".  
Por unos momentos se permitió recordar su vida antes de conocerle. Solo había soledad, vació….  
Saito abrió un ojo fijamente en que el chico permanecía despierto.  
-No puedes dormir?-Le besó la frente y acarició su cabello rebelde.  
-Sagara…   
-Qué?-Saito frunció el ceño sin comprender nada.  
-Mi nombre… Sanozuke Sagara -Murmuró jugueteando con uno de sus pezónes.  
-Ajajaja te ha vuelto la memoria?   
-Zi… -Cerró los ojitos, acurrucándose mimoso.   
-Me alegro, me alegro muchísimo. Te amo Sanozuke Sagara!


	9. Chapter 9

Epílogo

Italia Venecia

-Buenos días amor mío.- Saito se sentó en la cama a su lado sobre las sábanas.  
-hurmp.. Buenos días…- murmuró Sanozuke destapando su cuerpo desnudo.  
-La góndola nos está esperando y ha llegado el desayuno.  
-Pasta?   
-Jajaja no, Magdalenas.- Le besó los labios rojos y hinchados por la sesión de amor de la noche anterior.  
Sano se levantó y vistió también su albornoz azul oscuro.  
-mmm.. Me gusta este clima, es muy distinto al de Japón… y las magdalenas!- sonrió llenando la boca de bollo.  
-Eres preciosamente cute!- le sirvió la leche.- Sabes, ha llamado Tae, ha contratado a una nueva cocinera.  
-Mmm, qué bien! Solo espero que lo cocine todo tan bien como Tae.  
-Si, creo que sí. De cualquier forma Tae se ocupará ahora de la casa así que todo estaré perfecto.  
-Todo es perfecto ahora 'Jime…- Dijo sano levantando el rostro mirándole lleno de pasión y migas de magdalena en la barbilla.  
-Tu eres perfecto…- le sujetó la barbilla y lamió de su boca las migas de magdalena.  
-Ajajajaja- se sonrojó y Saito aprovechó la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre él como si fuese un lobo cazando a su ovejita.-Oye, no teníamos la góndola esperando?  
-Arrrhh qué espere!- dijo desabrochando su albornoz y contemplando la desnudez del muchacho.   
-No me mires así…  
-Así?  
-Siiii.. con esos ojos de pervertido!- dio una carcajada.  
-Uff eso es imposible, tu cuerpo me hace ser un pervertido! Tus pezones parecen deliciosos.   
Sano volvió a sonrojarse sintiendo que una ola de deseo le traspasaba.  
-Voy a probarlos… quiero asegurarme de que saben igual a lo que parecen…- El muchacho arqueó su espalda orfereciendo no solo todo su pecho pero también separó sus piernas exponiendo su orgulloso pene.- Uh… eso también tengo que probarlo…

FIN


End file.
